Whisper: fanfic under Wolves of Mercy Falls
by Kylie Max
Summary: When Kylie finds her friend being attacked by the wolves, she tries to help but can't do anything as she begins to shift herself. On top of her friend now a wolf, both are found by two humans. Will they reveal their secrets? OCs! Better story inside! Rnr! DISCONTINUED SORRY! LINK TO NEW STORY IN PROFILE!
1. Kylie

**Hello, this is Kylie Max! My friend have totally fallen in love with the Wolves of Mercy Falls Trilogy and have decided to write a fanfic collaboratively. Hope you enjoy! The title is Whisper, and may have some components from the series!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own the aspects of the Wolves of Mercy Falls series! Credit goes to the wonderful Maggie Stiefvater!**

**Enjoy! RnR!**

**KYLIE**

I raced through the forest, paws barely brushing the forest floor due to my speed. The wind whipped through my silver fur and leaves curled up into the sky, pressing at the open blue and the puffy white clouds. The honey-colored sun warmed the dark earth, and the world felt perfect, for once in my life.

Warmth. I hadn't felt it in a while.

I bounded effortlessly over a rotting log, the scents of the inviting woods flooding my nostrils. A happy yip burst from my chest, and I paused, taking in the beauty of my wild, exotic home.

And then I saw her.

She was vaguely familiar, as if from a dream. Her light brown hair was hanging softly around her shoulders, eyes the soft gray of heather. She smelled sweet and clean and most of all, human. Noises fell from her rose colored lips, and although I couldn't understand them, I found them interesting. So I sat and listened to her.

And then they came.

Snarling with hunger and rage, they crowded her, dragging her down into the grass. She started screaming, a high-pitched bellow of pain and terror and defiance. Her body writhed and struggled beneath them, fighting to stay alive. The wolves snapped at her hair and grazed her skin with their teeth.

It was all so wrong. And all so horrible.

As I prepared to spring forward and defend the girl, the warmth overwhelmed me. It burned in my flesh, scalded my pelt, blinded my eyes.

I toppled a moan of my own escaping me.

My form curled and bunched, muscles tightening and clenching with cramping spasms, desperate for relief. My bones took shape, twisting me into another form, another life, another being. I bared my teeth in a snarl of agony, feeling myself become something else.

And as I was powerless to help the girl, she was powerless to help me.

They attacked her, the need for food giving them strength.

And then I was Kylie again, stinking of wolf and human altogether. I screamed until I was human and sound poured out of my mouth.

I lay shivering and I sobbed into the leaves and mud, realizing who this girl was for the first time.

Brooke. Brooke Waters, one of my few human best friends.

Brooke saw me through the throng of wolves and her cries grew increasingly louder and heightened in pitch. "KYLIE!" she shrieked. "KYLIE!"

But then Brooke was gone, a chocolate colored wolf with matching eyes in her place.

I stared back at her, and she stared at me. Her beautiful heather eyes were set in a wolf's body. The wolves shrank back from her, growls echoing in their throats. I was Kylie, and she was a wolf. She was no longer Brooke.

And I cried bitterly because I couldn't save her.

**Short chappie, I know, but there's more to come!**

**Don't forget to Rnr! I'll give you all each cookies! The extra chocolaty kind!**

**Cheers,**

**Kylie Max**


	2. Brooke Will

**Second chappie! Did you like the first? Please Rnr! **

**Disclaimer: We don't own the WOMF series! (womf, sounds funny. hehe) Belongs to Maggie Stiefvater.**

**BROOKE**

I lay on the cold forest floor, warmth soaking into my skin and layering my bones. I tucked my knees weakly to my chest, trying to cover as much of my naked body as possible. My stomach twisted, and a wave of nausea crashed over me for what felt like the thousandth time that day. I groaned and retched; vomit dribbling from my lips into the dirt.

I felt sick and embarrassed and miserable. Although I was alone, I could only_ imagine_ what the animals were chattering to each other. Maybe, "Look! It's a stupid human who can't even dress herself!"

Oh, God. Now I was going crazy.

I pushed my palms against the earth and tried to pull myself up off the ground. I collapsed on the first try, and after two more I did so rather ungracefully. I leaned up against a tree for support and wrapped my arms around my torso.

I needed to find shelter and clothes. Right. Now.

But where could I go?

I started randomly walking through the woods, eyes taking in the scenery around me with wary caution. I was at least grateful I wasn't a wolf anymore.

I heard a soft tweet, and looked up to see a bluebird laughing at me.

"Pervert!" I snapped.

It took flight at the sound of my voice, streaking up into the open sky.

And then there were feet.

I inhaled deeply, and caught a trace of human on the wind.

No.

I began running, feeling sicker and more insane with each step. The world flashed by in a blur of a thousand colors, and I shuddered. The heat was no longer comfortable; instead it was like a blanket, coating my flesh thickly so that I couldn't shake it free.

The footsteps increased in speed behind me, and the scent grew closer. I felt tears sting at my eyes and eventually drip down my face; whether it was from the snaps of wind or from my fear and exhaustion I didn't know.

"_Wait!" _A voice echoed through the forest, and I forced myself to go quicker. The sound was unfamiliar.

I tumbled down, hitting the hard-packed gravel with a _thud._

And as I struggled to a standing position, a hand brushed my elbow.

I whirled and punched the figure in the face, fist connecting with its nose. I heard a startled yell and the sound of blood rushing from nostrils. I kicked the figure in the stomach, and it fell back.

I ran again, but tripped once more, scraping my palms on little pebbles that felt as sharp as teeth.

"Crap," the human muttered. "You really know how to get someone mad, don't you?"

From the smells leaping at me I could tell its gender; it was a male. I slipped behind a fat oak, praying he was stupid. Thankfully, I was covered in enough dust, dirt, blood, and mud that I looked like I was wearing at least _something._

I pressed my face into my hands, grit burning against my closed lids.

"I'm not going to hurt you." The voice was soft.

I willed myself to become as silent as death gliding through the shadows. A vision popped into my head: a skeletal figure with ice-white bones shrouded by a tattered black cloak, riding the wind on angel's wings that were as inky as the night. Death found a weary man and guided him home, to a place where he didn't feel any more pain. Goosebumps rose on my arms, and I felt a cold shiver rush down my spine. The chills spread through my body, and then my skin twisted.

I was a dark brown wolf again, gray eyes alert and afraid. I peeped out from behind the oak, curiosity overtaking me.

A guy around my age with messy dirty blond hair, fair skin, and-here was the odd part-black eyes gazed at me gently. I jumped in shock at the intensity of his irises and pupils merging, becoming one. His eyes were out of place, and I felt like they were seeing me for who I really was. It made me feel even more scared.

I remained where I was, frozen in place, praying that I wouldn't shift back into a human.

He smiled somewhat nervously, showing surprisingly sharp teeth, slightly crooked, like an animal's.

He took a step towards me, and I let my lips wrinkle back over my jaws in a snarl, showing my fangs. A growl rumbled in my chest and bubbled up in my throat.

He stumbled back, but didn't look frightened. He knelt in front of me. I crouched down low over the earth, scents pressing against my nose; he smelled of paper and wood-smoke and something confusingly familiar: ink, like he spent long hours writing.

I turned on my heel and ran.

That was the day that I met Will Summerstein.

I searched long and hard for a place to stay, finally finding a small burrow in the ground that had been abandoned months ago. I curled up inside, a warm breeze smoothing my fur.

I felt my muscles bunch and tighten as I became human again.

I traced letters in the dirt.

_Help Me._

"Oh, God."

My head snapped up.

That darned kid again!

He stared at me in horror. "Are you all right? You're bleeding!"

I looked down mildly, seeing that he was correct. Wet blood oozed from several long cuts over my bare skin, and purple bruises marked my flesh.

I met his eyes.

"Help me," I whispered.

And then the night closed over me.

**WILL**

She was a broken figure, looking sick and pale and dead.

I moved to help her, but a bark stopped me cold.

Five wolves stood in the shadows, eyes glittering. They prowled forward, teeth flashing in the moonlight, claws extended.

They seemed to say, _we can assist her. You cannot. She doesn't belong to you._

I watched as they marched forth, bodies bending around hers, pelts brushing at her hands and warming her.

Their noses pressed into her throat, snuffling as if to make sure she was who they thought, like an I.D. I gulped for air, but none came.

Lyrics popped up in my head:

_They protect their princess/In her time of loss/I try to help/But only they know the cost/I am worthless now/But I'll find her somehow/In her castle tower/Far, far away._

Her eyes flickered and she snapped awake. She saw me and the wolves, and opened her mouth.

"Go!" she said, her voice growing rougher, becoming a growl.

Somehow she was one of them.

And I was afraid of the princess of the wolves.

A silver wolf stepped forward and lunged at me, stopping short to warn me. I turned to move away, but not before calling, "Who are you?"

I could feel her hesitate.

"Brooke. Brooke Waters. Now leave, and don't come back!"

**Ah ha! So Brooke has a POTENTIAL pair! Haha! There's where the romace part from the WOMF series comes into our story! Like it?**

**Rnr! More cookies from more people who review!**

**Cheers,**

**Kylie**


	3. Kylie Colin

**Hello my dear readers! This is the 3rd chapter of Whisper! Please RnR!**

**KYLIE**

I lay gasping on the ground like a fish out of water, composing myself, trying to will myself to move my worthless body from the ground. I sobbed once more but it caught in my chest and it came out as a low moan. I inhaled sharply as I moved my legs, through the mud and sticks and groaned, thinking I probably looked like a wreck. I shakily got to my feet, wrapping my arms around my human skin and clutching my sides like my life lines. Miraculously, I didn't change skins as I staggered through the trees towards the house that the pack had set up during the summer. I frowned at my feet as I thought, getting more accustomed to the thought of having more thoughts beyond being a wolf. How was I a wolf so early? There still was some snow on the ground around me and the air was still a bit chilly.

What were the other wolves doing?

What was Brooke doing?

Brooke.

Brooke the wolf now. A beautiful chocolate wolf with a set of human eyes. She was out there still, without me. Without a mind. I stepped onto the porch of the house the pack used and turned my face to the woods. I listened to the woods speak. The leaves dancing and the snow melting, cracking and pooling. I thought I heard voices and strained to listen, but the voices were lost to the traveling wind.

"Hey, are you going to stand there all day looking at the woods or are you going to put some clothes on?" someone called to my right. I snapped my head in the direction of the voice and I frowned. A teenage boy, about my age or older, stared back at me as he straddled his porch railing while holding a book. He frowned right back at me, his eyes flickering to my bare body and then he turned away, his cheeks flushing slightly.

"Are you stupid? Put some clothes on!" He yelled at me again and my face twisted to a full out scowl. I huffed and stomped inside the pack's house, freezing after I slammed the door behinds me. The air inside the house was stale and foul smelling and I wrinkled my nose. I moved to air out the house to get some fresh air flowing into the house and I pause as I saw the mysterious boy still sitting on his porch. He was deep into his book and I got a better look at him.

The boy had stunning black hair that turned copper at the tips, which turned out at the ends. He had surprisingly cute bangs that were swept over his forehead and covered his eyes. And his eyes, his beautiful eyes were a beautiful blue, a royal blue on the edge that melted to a lighter aquamarine color blend that almost seemed unreal and unnatural. His long eyelashes finished off his eyes with a flourish.

I shook my head, realizing that I'd been standing at the window for quite a long time and I focused on finding my clothes for the spring. I sighed as I ran my fingers over the railing, sending small dust clouds into the air. I slowly ascended the stairs and found my untouched room. I quickly found a pair of jeans and a shirt and clothed myself, sighing as the fabric touched my skin. I pulled a pair of black sandals from the closet and slid my toes into their places.

I rubbed the fabric of my shirt between my fingers thoughtfully and remembered that Brooke and I had brought this shirt the last time I was human. I remember her laugh, loud and clear, and then the memory started to fade away and I let a tear slide down my face. I blinked, and rubbed my raw eyes, not wanting to cry again and decided not to let that boy have the last word.

I was stubborn, and idiotic as Brooke would say, and it always got me into trouble.

I slapped myself on my cheeks and sighed. Then, remembering the boy, I stomped back down the stairs and flung open the door. The boy looked up at me with questioning eyes.

"Hey you!" I yelled from across the porch. "Look! I've got clothes on! And it's not like I wanted to show you my body anyways!" I stuck my tongue out at him and folded my arms like I'd conquered a great warrior. He raised an eye brow at me and smiled at me.

"I would love to look at you," he said with a playful smile. "You have beautiful eyes, the color of the deepest chocolate." I actually blushed! From a person I didn't even know!

"Flattery won't get you anywhere... Uh..." I didn't know his name and I paused, waiting for him to supply it. He frowned when I stopped talking but then his eyes registered and smiled again.

"Colin. Colin Cohen. At your service," I stood up, and bowed, a smile playing at his eyes. He gestured to me. "And you?" I started to walk towards him, stepping down from the porch and stepping lightly to his porch and standing on my tip toes to lean on the outside of the railing of his porch. I smiled coyly and responded.

"Kylie. Kylie-" suddenly, cold shot through my legs and up my back making me shiver. I gasped and fell from the edge of Colin's porch and narrowly missed hitting my head on the edge. Colin's beautiful blue eyes were shot full of alarm and I felt perspiration bead on my forehead as I rolled on the ground. I gasped, pushing my sandals off and digging my toes into the earth. I bit my lip, trying not to scream.

"Kylie!" Colin appeared over me as he flung himself over the railing of his porch. He landed besides me, his fingers flying over my body. I writhed in agony, my bones trying to shift as I fought against the wolf in my body. I gasped and Colin's hands clutched my clammy face. "Kylie, tell me what's wrong!" His eyes were wide and fearful. I blinked, tears forming in my eyes again and screamed, long and loudly as the wolf inside me banged against my head. I gasped again, my voice fading and Colin's hands were still clutching my face.

"Can't... tell..." I got out for Colin. "Can't... shift..." I gasped again, my spine twisting, my fingers dug into the new grass around me. I was fighting for my own skin, my own being, trying to stay Kylie.

"What do you mean by shift? You can't tell what?" Colin's face was still here and I stared at him with wide eyes and I knew the wolf inside was winning. I decided to say my last words, before I shifted, to Colin and then screamed again.

"Kylie. Kylie Max... is my... name..." I ground out before finally screaming again and letting my skin change. Letting my skin and bones turn to liquid fire and then take a new form. Colin was thrown off and I heard my clothes rip. Colin stared at me with wide, fearful eyes as he watched me become what I truly was.

And then, I was no longer Kylie.

And Colin meant nothing to me. The human in front of me was shocked and silent. I narrowed my eyes at him and ran, springing over the human and I ran to the woods and howled. The human continued to watch me and I turned away from his curious gaze, running until I found my pack once again. Running until I left the human world behind.

**Nya ha! Kylie's got a snarky boy who knows her secret! Ooooooo! **

**What will happen next? Read more to find out! Rnr!**

**Cheers,**

**Kylie**


	4. Will

**And NOW! The fourth chappie of Whisper! Enjoy to the few readers I have reading this! Oh well! I'm just happy I got it out on the big I! (Internet)**

**Disclaimer: I wish I did, I really do, but I don't own WOMF... Still sounds funny... All goes to Maggie Steifvater**

WILL

She scared the crap out of me.

I figured, at first, that the wolves were just some freaky animal-saves-the-human story that could pop up on the news. Such things had happened before: a pair of moose had warmed a boy when he'd gotten lost hunting in winter and had caught hypothermia; a cat had practically clawed the face off of a creeper who'd broken into its owner's house and hurt her. It was just some weird thing.

I hightailed it out of the forest, running to my house and slamming the door behind me. My parents were out for the night at some fancy dinner party. I locked the door and stumbled up the stairs into my room.

Once I was inside I collapsed on my bed, breathing heavily. Sweat trickled down my back, and I rolled on my side, tucking my knees to my chest.

What would those wolves do to her? She was hurt and weak and scared, I could tell. When I'd gone into the woods, looking for song inspiration, I hadn't expected to hear a loud "pervert!" I'd wondered if someone was out here, and then when I saw the figure-the wolf girl-she'd punched me! I wasn't sure still if she'd been wearing a thing, she'd been caked in filth.

I'd followed her, and then there was a wolf right where I thought she would have been. She'd made my nose bleed, and my mom had fussily cleaned it up as soon as I got home. I'd lied about its origin, saying I'd tripped and slammed my face.

And then there she was, encircled in wolves. I'd come back out because I'd felt restless.

Now what was I supposed to do? Call the cops? Like they'd listen to me.

In the small town of Riversteen, not many did.

Riversteen was located in the most northern part of Minnesota. It was wild meets modern city. The air was almost always pierced with the odors of the seasons: ice and snow in winter, burning leaves and wood-smoke in autumn, daisies and grass in spring, sun and lilacs in summer. And then it was sharpened with the scents of new cars and the pavement.

I swallowed hard and stood, grabbing my guitar from its position by the door. I strummed thoughtfully on the chords and began composing lyrics in my head.

_I gaze into your eyes/Deciphering the lies/Lost here now again/For just the second time/I don't know if I love you/But one thing is still true/You've broken me apart/And I don't know what I'll do/You're more than just a dream/More than a memory/You're past, present, future/And all I want to be/If you must leave darling/Please take me along, too/'Cuz I don't know how to live without you._

I hadn't realized I was singing it softly until I had stopped. When I quit singing it, emptiness filled my stomach.

So I grabbed a pen and notebook, copying down the song. I added more and more as I went along.

And when it ended, it looked like this:

_You open your mouth and out tumbles the truth_

_But your life spells out a myth that I just can't uproot_

_You're stuck on my mind and I can't get through_

_But you should know that I'll fight for you_

_No matter the story you give_

_I'll make sure you live_

_CHORUS_

_I gaze into your eyes deciphering the lies_

_Lost here now again for just the second time_

_I don't know if I love you_

_But one thing is still true_

_You've broken me apart_

_And I don't know what I'll do_

_You're more than just a dream_

_More than a memory_

_You're past, present, future_

_And all I want to be_

_If you must leave darling_

_Please take me along too_

'_Cuz I don't know how to live without you_

_You're a rose in the storm_

_Winds pulling you away_

_The thunder rocks the world_

_But it won't take you, not today_

_So delicate, so fragile_

_I'll hold you for a while_

_In my palm, in the circle of my hand_

_And one day, my love_

_I hope you'll understand_

_CHORUS_

_You're my missing puzzle piece_

_With you I am complete_

_When you're away_

_My life's in shades of gray_

_I want the color back_

_So dearest, can't you stay?_

_CHORUS_

When I finished, my hand was aching and eyes were stinging with tiredness, but I was content. I figured out some chords, and went along scribbling out some ideas.

The sound of a rich, lonesome howl startled me, and I listened quietly. More sad calls flooded the air and I sat in silence, soaking up the wolves' music. I wondered if Brooke was out there. I wondered why I didn't call 911.

And then I found out why.

I saw the same brown wolf with gray eyes from earlier walking alongside the two wolves that had been with Brooke out my window. The wolf was leaning on the silver one's shoulder, and was limping as if it were hurt.

Brooke.

It had to be…

No. I was being stupid. There was no such thing as werewolves.

But…could it be true?

The moonlight washed their pelts, making them burn with stark cold white fire. The brown wolf looked up and saw me peering down on it. It paused for a moment, lips curving back over its teeth in a gruesome snarl.

For some reason, I laughed. I couldn't help myself.

But what happened next made the smile vanish off my face.

The brown wolf crumpled, body shaking violently like a leaf. Its claws dug into the dark earth, and a high whine escaped it.

Its fur twisted, and there was Brooke. My face warmed; she was without clothing. I turned my face away and gasped, gut wrenching.

She looked a thousand times worse. Blood smattered over her flesh, surrounding her eyes in a haunted, zombielike look. Her fingers curled under her palms, the knuckles white from the strain. She dragged herself along, and eventually stopped, breath coming rapidly.

I was in my parent's room before I knew what was happening. I grabbed my mother's soon-to-be-donated clothes bag and yanked a soft blue sweater and pair of old black sweatpants from its depths. I ran downstairs and flung open the back door, racing outside and clambering over the fence that separated me from the woods.

Brooke was crying, her tears clearing some of the dried gore off her cheeks. I laid the clothes next to her and cradled her in my arms.

"I knew it!" I whispered. "I knew it was you."

She swore softly, body trembling. Her lips moved.

"What?"

"Cold…need…warmth…."

I hugged her tightly to me, then jumped back, embarrassed. I helped the sweater over her head, and she struggled into the sweatpants. I picked her up, only to be greeted by several growls.

"It's…OK…" she managed. "Go…Kylie…"

The silver wolf dipped its head and leaped away, the second wolf following her closely.

I got her into the house, taking her into the guest bedroom and laying her down on the bed. She moaned and slipped under the thick comforter.

"I'm going to call 911, OK?"  
>"No!" she shuddered. "They'll…hunt them."<p>

I frowned, confused. Then I understood.

"You mean the wolves?"

She nodded.

"OK, hon, but promise that you'll let me know if anything's wrong."

"It's…not…my blood."

"You sure?"

She glared at me. "As…sure as I will…ever be."  
>"Fine then."<p>

I went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth, running it under warm sink water. I then came back and began scrubbing tenderly at the blood on her face. I wiped away the blood showing on her arms and legs. I checked her scrapes, and she was right; they weren't as severe as I'd thought. Not deep at all.

"Can you…put on some music?"

"Sure."

I went upstairs and plucked up my guitar and sheet music. I came back and sat on the desk chair in the corner of the guest room.

"What song?"

"Anything…"

I smiled to myself, and then began.

"_Oh life is bigger_

_It's bigger than you_

_And you are not me_

_The lengths that I will go to_

_The distance in your eyes_

_I've said enough…"_

She joined in weakly.

"_That's me in the corner_

_That's me in the spotlight, losing my religion…"_

We sang the song together until the end.

And then I heard the voice.

"That was very nice, dear." My mother stood in the open doorway. "Now…why is there a girl in our guest room?"

**BTW, for you reader(s), Will is based on Sam... Yes, he writes songs like Sam... Get over it.**

**OOOOOOO Cliffie though! Read more to find out what happens! Rnr!  
><strong>

**Cheers,**

**Kylie  
><strong>


	5. Colin Kylie Colin

**Fifth chappie. No new readers... This is getting depressing now...  
>Anyways, enjoy. (to those who are actually reading this right now)<strong>

**Disclaimer: Don't own WOMF, credit goes to Maggie Steifvater.  
><strong>

COLIN

I just sat there.

Staring at the forest, at the girl who'd became a wolf.

Was she a werewolf? I'd read about them in several books, most with the werewolves changing by moonlight or usually with a full moon. I always thought the fiction books would stay inside the pages though, never for me to see one in real life.

I flopped back into the snow and dirt. Was it real? Did I really just watch a girl turn into a wolf? I closed my eyes and breathed deeply. The musky scent of wolf still hung in the air, but there was also something else too. It smelled like some flower. Roses? Lilacs? The list of flowers and their smells ran through my head until I finally placed it.

Carnations.

Simple, sweet and beautiful.

That's what Kylie was.

Oh god. I sound like I'm in love with Kylie.

I sat up sharply. Was I? I'd only known her for less than an hour. Shakily, I got up, collected the tattered clothes of Kylie's and was about to leave until something dark caught my eyes. They were Kylie's black sandals, sitting neatly in the snow, as if they were placed there for me to find. I hesitated, and then picked them up, walking on my back porch to pick up my book and then closed the door to the incoming night.

"What's that Colin?" My mother asked me from her spot on the couch. She was reading a book and her glasses were perched on the tip of her nose. She had dark circles under her eyes from lack of sleep, probably because she was reading well into the night or because she was thinking too much of my dad.

Well, former dad.

"Just some ripped clothes I found in our yard," I replied calmly. I fingered some of the clothing in my hand and walked to throw it into the trash, keeping the sandals behind my back.

"Oh," she replied just as calmly. "You were out there for quite some time. Were you enjoying your book?"

"Yeah," I murmured. I paused, thinking if I should tell my mom about Kylie but decided against it. "Yeah, I was enjoying my time outside. I'm going to bed now, okay mom?"

My mother smiled at me and nodded, then dove back into her book. I stepped quietly down the hall and into my room. Opening the door, I switched on the few lights I had in my room and looked out my window into the woods. Night had descended into the forest and the trees were like black giants, concealing secrets and the animals within.

I sighed and flopped on my bed, changing into comfortable clothes and read for a while, restarting the murder mystery I had left off before I'd met Kylie.

After reading a few pages I finally put down my book, unable to concentrate, thinking too much of the incident that had happened to me a few hours ago.

I fell into a restless sleep, dreaming only of Kylie and a vicious pack of wolves that kept her prisoner.

KYLIE

I gasped, finishing my shifting and lay on the cold ground once again. The other wolf that was traveling with was sped away in fear of my human form. I lay there for a moment, until I started to shiver once again and I shakily got up, not wanting to shift again.

The moon was bright and shone over the trees, casting shadows everywhere. I wasn't afraid though, I knew that the woods were half of my home and I couldn't help but to ache to stay a wolf so I could be with Brooke still. But like me, she'd shifted back but a human had taken her into the house and I couldn't help her at all in my wolf form.

I shuddered, trying to keep warm and quickly made it back to the house the pack used. I quickly cranked up the heat until it was too hot and then set it on a comfortable setting.

I checked the magnetic calendar on the refrigerator and saw the date, groaning as I realized the date was too early for me to shift and I'd be alone in the house until Brooke knew the pack had a house set aside for us. I groaned and decided to get ready for bed. After taking a long, warm shower, I found some of my pajamas, and hoped I wouldn't shift inside the house. My spine hurt from my shifting more than once in a day and I winced as I pulled the covers over my head. I would stay human as long as I could.

The last thought I remember that ran through my mind was that I wished that Colin, the boy next door, hadn't told anyone about me. I'd find out tomorrow, seeing as it was going to be Monday, and I had school to attend.

COLIN

I got up like it was any other day. Took a shower, got dressed, brushed my teeth and then had a quick breakfast with my mom. She bid me a good day and then I was off to my school.

The second I walked into class, my eyes flew to a certain person sitting a desk set off to the side that was always vacant. The person was reading a copy of _The Odyssey_. They were wearing some more jeans and a simple black t-shirt.

It was Kylie.

Since when was she in my class?

I frowned and walked up to her, I had a little time before the bell rung and then it would be time for class to start.

"Hey," I said, standing in front of her. My backpack was slung over my shoulder and I stood casually with most of my weight on one foot. My heart raced in my chest and I couldn't help but to feel a little exhilarated by the sight of her.

She held up a finger as she finished her last page of a chapter, place her bookmark carefully in-between the pages, and then looked up at me. Cool brown eyes met my blue eyes. Her eyes sparked with interest and curiousness.

"What's up?" She asked calmly.

"What… What happened yesterday?" I asked. "What are you?" Her eyes flashed with panic, but then the storm inside calmed and disappeared.

"I'm not going to talk about that now," she said firmly. "But I will tell you later." I sighed and sat down in my seat at the back row of the classroom. I watched as Kylie went back to reading, her short, black hair falling around her neck and her back was straight as she craned her neck to see the words in her book. A few other girls came up to her to talk to her and they chatted for a few seconds and then found their seats.

The school bell rang and the teacher walked in and started class. Classes went by smoothly and I noticed that Kylie was in most of my classes. Though the year had already started, I never really paid attention to any of my classmates; I was too focused on my books, academics and the next idea for my paintings and drawings. I was branded as the 'lone genius' as I would have the highest grades but would push everyone away from me.

Finally, after what seemed to be a _very_ long day at school, the bell finally rung and kids flooded out of the classrooms. I was walking down the hallway to put some of my text books away when someone pulled me into a nearby classroom. I staggered to a stop as the person shut the door with a soft click. Then the person whirled around and crossed their arms.

"What do you want to know?" Kylie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"I… uh…" I stammered. Kylie smirked at me and I blushed, rubbing the back of my head. She shook her head and walked slowly over to me.

"First off," her smile disappearing and her face becomes serious. "Did you tell anyone… about me?"

"No," I said immediately. "I thought about telling my mom, but she has enough to worry about now." Kylie let out a sigh of relief and smiled at me. My heart beat faster than it already was and I wondered what was up with my heart.

"I think I know what you're thinking," Kylie said. "You're wondering what I am, who I am, and for me to explain what happened yesterday, especially how you saw me shift and how here I am, is that correct?" I raised my eyebrows at her. She had basically stolen all the words out of my mouth so I just nodded.

"Okay," she breathed in deeply and then started. "My name is Kylie Poinsettia Max. I am 15 years old and I attend Riversteen High, at least when I'm in town. I'm supposed to be living with a family who has money to spend and I go on vacation in the cooler days to some foreign country. I am a werewolf," she paused when she saw my face twist into surprise and smiled nervously.

"Yes, I am a werewolf. I was bitten when I was feeding some of the wolves… Um… I used to feed them during the winter when the wolves were short of food when I lived in another city… The wolves around there were comfortable around me until I finally tried hand feeding them. One of the wolves came to me starving and bit me… Not one of my smart moments…" she trailed off; looking regretful and I had the sudden urge to keep that expression off of her beautiful face.

"I change with the weather, when it's warm, I shift into human form and when it's cold I shift back. When I was first bitten though, I shifted back and forth a lot. It took my body some time to get used to shifting before it became routine… But I shifted back early and I'm living in the house next to yours. The wolf pack that I'm supposed to be with now is still wolves so the house is empty until my friend Brooke knows that I'm back…" I sighed sadly, looking at some of the empty desks. I gulped and smiled sadly with her. "I didn't see her today, so she must still be a wolf…"

"Well," I said. "I can help you find her, but until then, you can probably stay with me." What was I saying? My mom would never let a girl in the house with me. The words were just tumbling out of my mouth like I couldn't control them.

"Oh… Um… I'm fine on my own…" she stammered, blushing.

"Come on," I said, trying to get her cooperate. I still don't what I'm doing but I guess a part of me wanted her to be with me. She sighed and reluctantly looked at me.

"Okay… But only until I find Brooke and tell her we have a house." She smiled at me and thanked me for my kindness. We left the room finally and I thought about Kylie.

She was a werewolf. A real life werewolf. How ironic, I thought. I've always wanted to become part of a fantasy and here I was, taking home a werewolf girl. And not one that changes into a monster on a full moon.

On the way home, we chatted, mostly about her previous life, before she became a werewolf. She was the top of her class, had rich, nice parents, and a boyfriend every girl would kill for. A life that every kid wished for, until it was ripped away from her. She was always a person to give, until she got too close to the wolves.

She went inside her house to grab a few essentials and then came back out with a duffle bag clung over her shoulder. Her long trench coat swung around her ankles as she shifted to keep warm, protecting her from the cold, and preventing her from shifting into her other skin.

When we got home, I opened the door to find my mother sitting in the chair in the far corner. She looked up at my entrance and saw Kylie. Her face twisted into a look of surprise and something else… Something like anger or a general teed-off look.

"Colin," she said in a strangled voice as she put her book aside and stood, looming over us. I was pretty tall, but my mom hit somewhere around 6 feet while I was stuck at an annoying 5'8". Kylie only came up to my chin at around 5'5" or 6". "Who's your friend?"

"She's uh…" I stumbled. I cleared my throat and tried to stand tall. "She's my friend, Kylie. Her house is empty right now because her parents are out at a dinner party and said that she should find someone to stay with. She just came back from vacation and her friend's supposed to be staying with her but her friend hasn't arrived yet." I'm still amazed at how easily the words flew out of my mouth. I felt bad about having to lie to my mom but most of it was Kylie's cover story and was _supposed _to be true and almost was.

"Could she stay here until her friend arrives?" I asked meekly, losing confidence as my mother's cheeks flushed bright red and she started to frown. Then it all seemed to wash away as she saw Kylie behind me, hesitant and cowering. She smiled at Kylie and laughed, as if it were all a joke.

"Sure, welcome to the Cohen residence," she gestured to put her things into the guest bedroom and then left Kylie to have some time to set up her things. Then she turned on me, her face reddening again and she spoke in a low whisper that was menacing and dark.

"Colin Lu Cohen, you had better be on your best behavior with Kylie here or so help me you will be grounded in your room with all of your books stripped from the walls, do you understand me young man?" She hissed, not waiting for my answer. "And you are not to pull one of these surprise visits with another person on me ever again. Are we clear?" My eyes were wide and I was frozen in place. My mother was very scary when she was angry. I simply nodded and then she smiled, breaking the air full of tension.

"No, go woo your maiden," she said, pointing down the hall. "But please…" she shook her head and gave me a sympathetic look. "Before you find more out about this girl, please keep it PG rated." I felt my cheeks burn with embarrassment.

"MOM!" I yelled at her and then ran down the hall, with my mother chuckling from behind me. When I had gotten in the room, Kylie was sitting cross-legged on the bed while reading _the Odyssey_ again. "So… I hope you like it here…" I said awkwardly. She looked up and smiled.

"Thanks," she said shyly. "Thanks a lot." I walked out of the room, saying good night to her as she continued to read and pull out clothes to sleep in.

I read a bit more in my room, but after the clock hit 11 o'clock, I yawned and got under the covers, noticing at how cold it was and I wondered if Kylie would be alright.

That night, I had a horrible dream.

_I was frozen to the ground, the iciness creeping up my legs and spreading through my chest. Only my heart remained warm as I watched and animals streamed past me._

_Suddenly, I saw a group of shapes moving to the forest, they streamed past me and I saw that they were a pack of wolves. Two wolves lagged behind, panic in their eyes when one of them stopped and stared at me with wild eyes._

_It was a beautiful silver and white she-wolf with milk chocolate brown eyes. Her soft fur was stained with some blood and I wondered if it was her own. The wolf seemed to stare at me with hard smoldering eyes, as if they were trying to convey an important message without words._

_There were two sharp shots; two cracks in the air as a gun fired, the sound pretty loud, indicating that the guns were close. One of the bullets whizzed by my ear, making a tree explode behind me. Suddenly, the wolf fell and a crimson red flower blossomed on the side of the wolf, staining the soft silver fur. The wolf whined and seemed to scream._

_And all of the sudden, the wolf _was_ screaming. The wolf shuddered, more than it was from the wounds and the fur all fell, human skin growing in the place of the fur._

_And it was Kylie, her face full of pain and panic._

"_Go!" she screamed. "Get help from the others!"_

_And my body started to move, hot tears streaming down my face as I left Kylie in the clearing, bleeding into the snow. Another sharp shot and I felt my back explode in pain and I cried out, falling to the wet and frozen earth._

_And then it was silent. My back no longer hurt and I sat up, only to fall back screaming._

_In front of me was the body of Kylie, dead with blood pouring out of her side, brown eyes empty and hair matted to her sweaty face. A few yards away from her was two other wolves, one with silver fur and another with pitch black fur. The silver wolf was lying on the ground, not moving and the black wolf was standing over the silver wolf, bloody jaws open wide in a wide wolfy grin. The coal black eyes were smoldering as they regarded me with no mercy._

_The black wolf leaped over both Kylie and the silver wolf and landed in front of me. The wolf seemed to narrow its eyes and leer at me and then it pounced at me and bit at my face._

_And I screamed._

I woke with a start, still screaming. I gasped, cutting off my scream and listened to the sounds of the night. I laid a hand on my forehead, my forehead clammy and sweaty. I slowly relaxed as I lay in bed, staring at my ceiling. Finally, I fell back into a deep and dreamless sleep.

In the morning, I woke as the sun was well into the sky. I hurried to get to class and was about to get Kylie up when I spotted the condition of the living room. The living room was a wreck; the door to the porch was torn open, long claw like marks scratched deep into the door. The furniture was overturned and torn and the guest room was trashed with similar damages. The sheet torn, the bed ripped and the lamps broken. I groaned and realized that Kylie must've gotten too cold in the night and had shifted and I hadn't realized it.

"Oh Kylie…" I moaned. I had to get to school now but I'd help my mother later. Kylie was a wolf now, back where she belonged.

I couldn't help but to feel a little sad. She would be a wolf… And I was stuck in the human world where I meant nothing to her.

Nothing. At all.

**Rnr. Please.**

**Save the children.**

**Cheers,  
>Kylie Max<strong>


	6. The 1st Official Whisper Guide

**The _First_ Official Whisper "In-Between" Chapter:**

**Written By Kylie Max**

**Written by request for I just like comedy  
><strong>

**Kylie Max:**

A strong willed and determined girl who became a werewolf after being bit by a starving werewolf and joined the pack. She basically led her pack to Brooke who was attacked by her pack. She feels guilty about Brooke being a werewolf. She shifts at unusual times and unwillingly submits to her cursed life.

Her past is a bit of a mystery for now, except that she was rich before and seemed like she had the perfect life. She is hesitant around other people. She seems outgoing at times and stubborn. She is thoughtful and observes people from afar, since many people tend to avoid her because of her uniqueness. Likes to read.

Her appearance is of short, chin length, black hair and milk chocolate colored eyes. She is tan skinned and had long and lanky limbs. About 5'5" or 6".

She is a silver furred wolf with rich chocolate eyes.

**Brooke Waters:**

Analytical and smart, she thinks about how she appears to other people and is self conscience at times. She became a wolf at the beginning of the series when the pack was hungry and decided to eat a human after Kylie led them to her. Shifting is extremely excruciating for her as Kylie's is mildly painful. The pack seems to always find her whenever she's in need and they seem to like her.

Her appearance is of shoulder length brown hair and gray/heather eyes.

She is a dark brown wolf with gray eyes.

**Colin Cohen:**

Not very social. His father has left his mother and him for unknown reasons and lives in a small house and is short on money. He loves to read also and compliments things he thinks are beautiful.

He has stunning black hair that turned copper at the tips, which turn out at the ends. He had bangs that are swept over his forehead and covered his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful blue, a royal blue on the edge that melted to a lighter aquamarine color blend melting into long eye lashes. 5'8" is where he's stuck at for now.

**Will Summerstein:**

A poetic young man who finds Brooke while out looking for song inspiration. Writes original songs and tunes and is very thoughtful and thinks think over before acting. Caring and gentile as he helps Brooke get settles being a werewolf.

He has messy, dirty blond hair, fair skin and almost black eyes. He has a lopsided, crooked smile.

**Hope this cleared up a few things for some reader(s). Enjoy the rest of the series!**

**BTW, I'll be doing this every 5 chapters!  
><strong>


	7. Will 2

**Next part! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We don't own WOMF, credit goes to Maggie Stiefvater!**

WILL

"Mom, she's hurt! I told you-"

"I don't care if she's an angel. _She's leaving._"

Brooke lay on the bed still, finally asleep.

"You brought a girl in this house. A girl. When we were gone."

"Because she was bleeding on the ground!"

"You said that wasn't her blood."

"She's still not in good shape. You saw that yourself."

My mother pursed her lips in thought, and in her moment of hesitation I took advantage.

"We _weren't doing anything._ Just let her stay here for a few days. She's a wreck. You know that."

She paused. The final decision from the jury.

"Oh…all right. She can rest up; I'll give her a checkup. But only for as long as she has to stay. No more than her approximate rest period."

"Yes ma'am!"

A small grin perked her mouth up. "Now go play her some more music."

I hurried back into the guest room and picked up my guitar. Brooke stirred, eyes blinking sleepily open.

"Hi…Will…"

"Hi. Do you want to nap some more?"

"No! Play…"

I nodded. "Alright then."

I strummed carefully and then took off into a new song.

"_I'm not surprised not everything lasts  
>Broken my heart so many times, I've stopped keeping track<br>Talk myself in  
>Talk myself out<br>Get all worked up and I let myself down  
>Tried so very hard not to lose it<br>I came up with a million excuses  
>And I thought, I thought of every possibility…."<em>

She smiled as I played, and I smiled back. My wolf princess, who saw the world through different eyes than I did. My beautiful, shining wolf princess.

"Do…you….write songs?"

I nodded while I sang.

"Do…you sing them?"

I nodded again.

She sighed against the pillow, and a moment later was asleep once more. I set down my guitar and stood, stepping out of the room.

"Brooke's her name?"

My mother was perched on the loveseat.

"Yeah."

"I looked her up. There's nobody else here under the name of Waters."

I took a deep breath. "I personally think she's homeless, Mom."

After a long while, she spoke. "I do, too."

"Yeah."

"I know it's hard to deal with, sweetie. I-I'm sorry I was harsh on her. I was just-"

"Worried. I know, Mom. It's OK. You're a mother. You have every right to be that way."

"I love you, Will."

"Ditto, chief."

She cracked a wry smile. "You write songs, huh?"

A flush blazed on my cheeks. "Um…yeah."

"Really? Sing one."

"Do I have to?"

"Please do. Or write one, and then sing it for me."

"I…I'll work on one."

"All right then! I'm excited to hear it."

"Night, Mom."

"Night, Will."

I walked upstairs and collapsed on my bed in a dreamless sleep.

**There we go. Short but good, in my mind. Read more!**

**Cheers,**  
><strong>Kylie Max<strong>


	8. Brooke Will 2

**Enjoying it? Please Review!**

**Disclaimer: (sigh) We don't own the WOMF series. Credit goes to MS.**

BROOKE

I don't know how long I was asleep before I woke up.

Sunlight shone through the clear window, which obviously meant that I'd at least slept the whole night. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, marveling at the soft touch of the comforter and sheets, at the warmth and peace it brought me. I hadn't felt the gentleness of a bed in a long time.

My nostrils suddenly flared, catching the rich deep scents of eggs, bacon, fruit, and sausages. I leapt from the mattress and winced as my muscles groaned in protest. I was still sore.

I sluggishly plodded out into the kitchen, where Will's mother, a pretty lady with long honey blond hair and hazel eyes, was cooking food.

"Hello, dear," she said, smiling politely at me. I could see she was wary, as if she thought me to be an animal. I stifled a giggle; she couldn't be too far off if she figured that much.

"Hi, Mrs.-"

"Summerstein, love. Will didn't tell you our surname?"

"No, ma'am. Thanks for letting me stay and all. It's extremely generous of you."

"Not a problem."

I watched as she scraped scrambled eggs out of a frying pan and onto a platter, doing the same to the breakfast meats. It took all of my self-control to not jump forward and snatch it away like I was in a prison.

"If I may, Brooke-" Mrs. Summerstein averted her eyes from me and I could sense her nerves. "What happened that made you so-so hurt?"

I licked my dry lips. "I was running through the forest and, um, a bunch of branches scratched at my skin. Then, I tripped and fell _right_ next to this really icky deer carcass that was still all bloody and, oh Lord, it was _drenched _in blood. It was pooling all around it and then I slipped in it and that's how I got blood that wasn't mine."

"Oh. That's-" Mrs. Summerstein was looking green.

"I know, it's awful disgusting. I'm sorry, I just had to explain."

"Of course, Brooke. Do you want anything to eat?"

"Yes, please!"

I piled food onto a plate, grabbed a fork, and sat down, trying not to inhale the heavenly substances in front of me. Mrs. Summerstein poured me a glass of orange juice and set it down beside me. I crammed eggs into my mouth and chewed thoughtfully.

"Is it good, love?"

"Yup. You're a fantastic cook, Mrs. Summerstein."

She glowed at my genuine praise. "Why, thank you!"

Will came downstairs, hair rumpled and eyes sleepy. I laughed at his dopey expression.

"Save me some!" He charged over and began loading his plate.

"Now you're awake," I teased.

"Hey! I was tired." His expression suddenly grew serious. "Can you come here for a sec?"

I nodded, wondering what he wanted. He led me away from his mother and dropped his voice to a whisper. "You're a wolf."

I felt goose-bumps rise on my skin. "Yeah. You saw me shift last night?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I won't say a word. But how did you get that way?"

"They bit me. I was wandering around in the forest, and they grabbed me, tearing at my skin and pulling me down. They-they were hungry." I shuddered at the memory. "They were starving."

He raised a hand. "Don't say anything else. That's…grossing me out."

I sighed. "It's hard to understand, I know." I gripped his arm. "But if you tell anyone, they will hunt those wolves. The wolves are humans stuck in a dog's body. Their minds are turned over to the wild and they don't get what they're doing. Please, Will. That's my family!"

"I won't. Promise."

"God, I hope so."

Mrs. Summerstein cleared her throat awkwardly, and I jumped away from him.

"I'll be out of the house for about two hours today." Her eyes said, _if you two try anything, you're dead._ "Can I trust you?"

"Of course, Mrs. Summerstein." I spoke before Will could. "I'm still feeling bad, anyway. I'll be sleeping for most of the day."

That assured her. "OK."

Twenty minutes later, she reluctantly left. Mr. Summerstein was out all day in Mercy Falls, another town in Minnesota, for a business meeting. I turned to Will. The house was strangely open and felt much bigger with the two of us alone.

"Well," Will said softly. "Are you…all right?"

"Yes."

I stood there for a moment, and then started to head into the guest room. "I'll be-"  
>Will's hand clamped over mine and he spun back to face him. The breath whirled out of my lungs, and I swallowed hard. His black eyes were lit with some kind of passionate flame.<p>

"Can you play any music?"

"Um…yeah. Mostly piano and drums. A little bit of guitar. I don't sing, but I write songs."

"Play."

"You don't have anything that I play!"

"Wanna bet?"

He led me into his basement, where an old drum set, keyboard, and acoustic guitar sat with all of their extra equipment. I lit up like a light-bulb.

"Oh, my God! This is amazing, Will. Where did it come from?"

"My dad was an old indie rock geek. Just don't tell him I said so."

I limped over to the drum set and sat down, plucking up the dusty drumsticks and tapping out a beat. I be-bopped my head back and forth, laughing as I got back into the rhythm.

"You're pretty good." Will's eyes warmed.

"Duh. I took this for eight years!"

He picked up the guitar and picked at the strings. "Let's become a band!"

"We'll be like your dad," I mocked him. "Indie rock geeks."

"'Course. We'll be the best rock band ever."

"We'll write the songs together."

"And you'll play the drums. And piano."

"How'll we space them out?"

"Some of our songs won't have drums or piano in 'em."

"What if we want both?"

"Simple." Will brandished his hands dramatically. "We bring my dad down here. I'm sure we can revive the old indie rocker in him!"

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"And you can sing our songs, Will."

He looked at me softly. "You can too."

"You're much better."

"You're just as good."

I snorted. "Please."

He laughed. "Put some confidence in yourself."

I narrowed my eyes at him teasingly. "Give me that guitar."

"What?"

"I said, give me the stupid guitar!"

I trudged diligently over to him and snatched it from him, sitting down on a stool in the corner. I thanked my lucky stars it was heated down here; I could only imagine what would happen if I shifted.

I began strumming, trying to draw upon the few guitar lessons I'd had. My fingers ran lightly up and down the neck, pressing out different chords.

"Here." Will leaned down, his wavy dirty blond hair falling in his coal eyes. His hands brushed at mine, guiding them to the correct places on the instrument. Nerves hopped in my stomach again.

His body was pressed against mine as he helped me out. I swallowed, hearing the sweet music flowing up and filling the barren room.

"Beautiful," I murmured.

I tipped my head back to look at him. I was startled to see the intensity on his face.

Very slowly he leaned down and touched his lips to mine. The fear swelled in my body, and at the same time I felt a sense of serenity and peace that I'd never felt before.

WILL

When I kissed Brooke, I hadn't known it would happen.

I'd thought we'd just hang out. It wasn't planned.

But when I did…my senses opened up. I could smell the snow and sprouts of spring outside, the soft dust motes. I could taste the fruit I'd eaten earlier, and the orange juice Brooke had drunk for breakfast. I could hear the delicate winds that whispered over the grass, and the paw steps of the wolf in our backyard…

_Wait._

Brooke snapped away from me too, and her nostrils flared. She inhaled deeply.

"Kylie!" she exclaimed joyously.

She took my hand and led me out of the basement and up to the back door. A sleek silver wolf-the one from the forest when Brooke had first shifted in front of me-stood there.

And then it fell, shaking and trembling. Lips curled back in agony, eyes wide, claws extended.

And then it was Kylie Max.

Brooke shrieked and unlocked the door, hobbling out and helping her weakened friend to her feet.

"Will," she told me urgently. "Get her some clothes."

I did as she asked, and soon Kylie was covered in a white t-shirt, light purple hoodie, jeans, and woolen socks.

Kylie and Brooke were rapidly chattering like chipmunks. All the while I had my arm around Brooke's neck, and hers was around my waist.

Kylie's eyes at last fell on me. "Who's this?"

"Will Summerstein." I introduced myself. "Glad to meet you."

"I see the googly eyes, so don't worry lovebirds." Her gaze came level with Brooke's. "You've gotta meet Colin."

**Well, okay then. Now enters more drama!**

**Cheers,  
>Kylie Max<br>**


	9. Kylie Colin Kylie

**God, this is getting really depressing... No readers...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own WOMF, goes to MS.**

**KYLIE**

I lay awake in the bed, shivering

The air inside the house was cool and breezy, and I buried my head deeper into the pillow, clutching the blankets around my body.

If this continued, I'd probably shift.

With that though, I jumped out of bed. Stuffing my things back into the duffel bag, I made my way around the room, collecting my things, preparing to leave. Finally, with my duffel bag slung over my shoulder, I was about to turn the door knob when the shivers ran through my body again and I fell to the ground.

"Colin!" I yelled, coughing as I struggled not to lose my skin. "Colin!" I floundered on the ground, trying not to make a mess. At least if Colin were here, I think I could've stayed human a little longer.

But he didn't come, and I felt a little bit of betrayal in my heart. With the doubt in my heart, I lost my human skin and I stifled my scream, exploding into the silvery wolf that I was.

_Where was I? What was I doing in a human house?_ I thought as a wolf.

Just then the door opened and a woman walked in. She was rubbing her eyes in wonder and was squinting in the dark. She smelled like coconut shampoo and dust. I shied away from her when she realized she wasn't the only one in the room.

"Kylie?" She asked in wonder. She felt for the bed and felt where a person should've been sleeping. When she found no one in the place she frowned and turned around. There I sat in the dark, trying to conceal myself, but she'd spotted me against the gloom and screamed.

Folding back my ears, I growled and she ran through the hallways, luckily she didn't scream for long as she tried to hide in her bedroom again. With the door finally open, I leapt out of the room, bolting for the door. Knocking over furniture, I spotted the back door and left through it, ignoring the pain of the glass and wood splintering as I pushed through the door, knocking it off of its hinges.

Finally, I was free of the house and ran back to where I had left my companion earlier. She was covered in deer blood before and had smelled enticing, but I knew that she was fragile like a young pup. When I reached the house where I'd left her, I sniffed around, immediately picking up the scent of deer blood and human. I stood in the clearing and waited.

Just then a human girl burst through the door and smiled.

"Kylie!" she yelled. A human boy followed her, more hesitantly and cautious. I heard my heart beat in my ears and shuddered. Falling to the ground, I shifted, losing my claws and fur. I lay in the snow, gasping slightly. I'd been shifting a lot and my limbs had gotten a bit sore from molding and shaping so many times.

Then Brooke was standing over me, yelling at the boy to get me some clothes. He ran inside the house and brought out a white t-shirt, a pair of jeans, a purple hoodie and some socks. I hurriedly pulled them all on, fighting the shivers that wracked my body, refusing to shift again.

Brooke and I walked inside, catching up with each other. I was going to tell her that the pack had a house they owned for when we shifted but she seemed content here as I saw that she was occupying, what I assumed, the guest bedroom. The boy's mom seemed content with Brooke staying at her house too and I felt a little lonely. After I'd wrecked Colin's house he probably didn't want me staying at his house again.

I looked over at the boy who was following Brooke around like a lost puppy and noticed his hand draped over Brooke's shoulders with her hand hugging his waist. He had a certain glimmer in his, strangely, obsidian eyes when he glanced at Brooke.

"Who's this?" I asked, cocking my head to the side. I was addressing Brooke but the boy introduced himself.

"Will Summerstein," he said. "Glad to meet you." He didn't say 'glad to meet you' with enthusiasm, but I could tell he was sincere. It sounded like he wanted me away so he could have more time with Brooke.

"I see the googly eyes," I said smiling. Brooke and Will blushed. Clearly, they liked each other and I needed to have a private talk with Brooke later. "So don't worry lovebirds. You've got to meet Colin." They both blushed harder and I had to stifle my laughter and keep a straight face on.

As much as I didn't want to see Colin again, another part of me wanted to see him again, so I could apologize for the damages. I had to make sure he'd keep his mouth shut about the wolves and about me. If he told we'd be hunted and probably experimented on. And never see the light of day ever again. I also had to let Brooke and Will know that he knew about us, they'd probably be mad at me for showing him my secret but I really couldn't help it…

He was just… there.

Why did he have to be?

**COLIN**

It was a long day at school. Finally after the last bell had rung, I sped home wanting to catch my mom. She'd left early for work that morning and I hadn't had a chance to talk to her about the damages. Plus I'd have to find Kylie again too.

"Mom! I'm home!" I called to the still destroyed living room. The cool spring air wafted in through the open door and I wondered where my mother could be until I heard her in her room. "Mom?" I called again.

I found her sitting on the bed reading. She had dark circles under her eyes and I wondered if she'd been reading well into the night again.

"Colin, sweetheart, do you know what caused the damage to the living room and the guest bedroom?" she said sweetly, but I knew that I was in BIG trouble.

"Uh," was all I said, before her face turned red again. She stood up abruptly and glared at me.

"Colin Lu Cohen!" she yelled at me as I winced. "Did you leave the back door open?" The back open wha- Oh no… She must've seen Kylie… It didn't seem like that she saw her shift though, so that's good.

"Mom, it's not what you think… She was just lonely and-" I tried to say.

"So you brought her home?" Her voice rose to another octave.

"What? No! Not for that reason!" I tried to make my case but having your own mother glare you down was not helpful. "She was lonely so I offered our house! She must've let something in when she ran away! She's bound to come back, all of her things are still here! I have no idea where she is now!" My mother frowned but seemed to buy the story. I sighed as he face lost some if its red hue.

"Then find her and bring her here, she needs to pay us back…" she said, sinking back down on her bed.

"Thanks Mom, I really owe you one." I said and left her room. I thought I heard her mutter something else but I didn't catch it as I was jumping over the damaged furniture and was already out of the house. My jacket flowed behind me as I ran, to nowhere in particular but I ran into the woods, calling out Kylie's name every few yards. I ran for about half an hour until I collapsed from exhaustion.

I had no idea where I was and still didn't know where Kylie was. Instead of persisting like I knew I should, I lay there on the ground panting. I shut my eyes, breathing in the scent of the forest. I was totally lost, I was hoping that if I found Kylie, she'd lead me back out of the forest, but she was still probably with the pack. Eventually, I fell asleep, despite the fact that it had gotten colder and darker.

And I was totally alone.

**KYLIE**

"So when are we going to meet Colin?" Brooke nudged my side, grinning deviously.

"I don't know… I don't really feel like going back to his place…" I trailed off. I'd already filled both of them in about my situation but Brooke was still eager to meet 'the guy who might be meant for Kylie'.

"But you might be missing an important moment between you two! Let's go!" Brooke said, enthusiastic. She didn't seem fazed by my hesitance and grabbed my hand and coat and ran out the door with Will on our heels. She ran until she realized that she had no idea where Colin's house was and asked me for directions. I was resistant at first but then I gave in because she was pestering me so much.

"Fine!" I yelled at her, throwing my hands up in the air. "Fine! It's on the edge of the forest and is the house with the brown roof and the wrecked porch… And the house is a golden yellow color." Will looked intrigued.

"Do you mean Colin Cohen?" Will asked with curious eyes.

"Yeah, why?" I asked with curiosity. I could almost see the cogs turning in Will's mind and I wondered what Will knew about Colin.

"Oh, he goes to my school. He's a real cold fish. He never talks." Will said and I frowned. _Colin was a loner? Since when? He seemed fine when I was at school with him. He was eager to talk to me about my secret and he seemed friendly._

"Oh," was all I said as I entered the ruined house. I told Brooke and Will to stay outside as I faced Colin's mother. Picking my way through the debris, I found his mom reading in her bedroom, acting as if nothing happened the night before.

"Oh, good afternoon Kylie," she said sweetly. Though her tone was sweet I could tell that she didn't take to kindly to me. "Did Colin bring you back? Is he with you?" she asked. Thank God that I had told Brooke and Will to stay outside. Then they wouldn't see me trembling from what Colin's mother might say to me.

"No," I said meekly and I could see a vein practically pop in her face. _Colin was out in the forest looking for me? He didn't hate me?_ "I'll go bring him back now… I'm sorry, Mrs. Cohen," I said and I was about to leave when she stopped me.

"It's Ms., Ms. Cohen," she said dryly.

"Oh, okay," I said and then ran out of the house. Brooke and Will looked at me with frowns as I ran past them, running behind a tree.

"Kylie, what are you doing?" Brooke asked with shock. I didn't respond as stripped down, laying the clothes that I borrowed neatly in a pile on a branch nearby. I embraced my shifting and for once, it didn't hurt like it normally did. I was a wolf again.

I took off, running into the forest, following a familiar scent that I smelled around the golden house behind me. I left the two other humans gaping at me behind and focused only on the scent.

It didn't take me long to find the source as it was coming strongly from a small clearing with a sleeping human lying in the middle of it. I stopped, slightly panting from my run and kneeled down besides the human. I gently wrapped myself around the human, keeping it warm with my fur. I don't know what compelled me to help the human but I sensed a strong emotion attached to the human. There we lay together, peacefully in the clearing, waiting until the human awoke.

**I'm using a lot of acronyms... Kinda fun... But also tiring...**

**Cheers,  
>Kylie Max<strong>

**P.S. Rnr please!  
><strong>


	10. Brooke Will 3

**Seems like we're having a few difficulties on collaborating so sorry about the long wait. Not sure when we'll have the next chapter up so STAY TUNED!  
><strong>

**BROOKE**

"What was that about?" I gasped.

Will was gazing at me uncertainly. "Are you OK?"

"What does it look like?"

He sighed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "C'mon. Let's try to stay warm so you don't shift..."

I nodded, inhaling for a brief moment. Her scent weaved through the trees, leading to…

"Crap." I sank to my knees. "She's going after Colin." I sniffed again. "He's passed out."

"He'll be OK if she finds him."

"I guess so."

We stood in awkward silence, wondering if it was the right choice not to call for help.

An idea formed in my head. "I know!"

Yanking out my iPhone from my pocket, I dialed a number.

The line rang three times, and then someone picked up.

"What?" a gruff voice growled. "Who the heck is this? I don't have Caller I.D. on this crap phone, you know."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Brown."

"Brooke?"

"Yep."

"What's the problem?"

"Kylie shifted. She's in the middle of the woods; a boy there has passed out and could be prone to hypothermia. She's trying to warm him up, but would you mind heading over there?"

"Right. Ask _another_ part-time werewolf to take a trip down to winter wonderland and check on a complete stranger and probable idiot, and his little wolfy girlfriend," Brown said sarcastically. "Great."

"Brown. You're the leader of the pack, for crying out loud!" I made my voice sound sugar-sweet. "Please?"

The line on the other end was silent for a moment. I could imagine Brown right then and there: sitting inside of his house, running a hand through his tousled black hair, green eyes annoyed, and his favorite leather jacket hugging his frame.

"All right." He made it sound like it was a chore. "I'll go."

"Thanks so, so much. You'll be able to follow the scent from there."

"You owe me, sister," he said darkly.

"I sure do," I replied cheerfully."

More silence. Then:

"I'm never gonna be able to say no to you, am I?" Brown muttered; I could pick up a touch of masked affection in his tone.

"So you do care."

"Don't push it."

I hung up, meeting Will's confused expression. "That was Brown. He's the leader of the pack."

"I can see that." Will smiled at me. "Want to sit down?" A small bench was sitting on the porch looking dejected and lonely.

"Why don't we, William?"

He laughed and took me by the arm, sitting next to me on the bench, draping his arm across my shoulders.

I stretched out on the bench, absorbing Will's warmth.

"Can I take a nap first?" I asked blearily.

"Sure."

I was snoring in seconds with my head on his shoulder.

**WILL**

I watched the snowy forest as Brooke slept.

I couldn't shake the idea of the frightening "bloody wolf" that seemed to love attacking my house every now and then. Could it have been Brooke, recognizing my scent in some twisted way and rushing to greet me? Or Kylie?

I had no idea. All I knew was that it was creeping me out.

A ripple of sound whispered across the space as I hummed possible chords.

"_Lovely, isn't it?_

_Just how we all feel_

_When the summer comes along_

_Makes each thing new and real_

_But then the cold makes its way in_

_And I am all alone_

_The winter puffs a breath of air_

_And I am on my own…_

_Without you I am incomplete_

_Without you I have no feet_

_I'm floating through the open sky_

_And I can't even fly _

_Can't control myself_

_Without you, without you, without you."_

I sang the words over and over. Brooke murmured and shiffed slightly so that her head lay in my lap.

And then there was a crash.

I started, and Brooke snapped awake.

"What was that?" she choked out.

"I don't know."

I stood, Brooke emulating me. She inhaled deeply, eyes widening. "Oh, no."

"What is it?"

"It's…" she paused, fighting for words. "Blood."

My heart stopped.

"I'm gonna go get the police." I started slowly towards my cell phone in my pocket.

"No!" She stopped me. "I'm the only one who can protect you."

She shuddered, convulsing wildly as she gave into the cold.

"DON'T!" I shouted.

Too late.

Brooke was a wolf now, and she darted forward, following the crashing.

And then the source revealed itself, emerging from the trees.

A huge black wolf stood, snarling at Brooke.

It had blood on its paws.

Brooke lunged.

Her jaws snapping, claws extended, she slammed into the canine creature. I wanted to scream, but I didn't. I watched them in horror as they rolled out onto the deck, flying onto the cold snowy earth.

I ran after them, chased them down. I'd absentmindedly clutched my phone in my hands, until my hand turned white.

Brooke's gray eyes lit with fury, she rammed the enemy with her broad shoulder and slashed at its muzzle. Blood welled in the marks she left behind.

I raised my phone, smashing it into the black animal's flank. I heard a thud, watched as it tumbled down.

"Get-the _heck_-off-HER!" I managed with each strike.

The black wolf whirled despite its injuries and glared hatefully at me. It growled ominously and then lashed out at Brooke again.

Blood seeped from Brooke's shoulder as the beast's jaws closed around it. She howled in agony, and I used my phone (it was plastic, but effective) to whack the enemy wolf on the top of its head.

Brooke took this chance I gave to slash the wolf across its muzzle. It turned, fleeing as fast as it could away from us both. I flung away my ruined phone and raved to Brook.

"Gah…" I panted.

Brooke slumped on the snow, a spot of red against white. I took her furry brown body in my arms.

"Don't die," I managed. I had the feeling if she'd been human; she would have given me an eye-roll and said something like, _oh, yeah. THAT'S gonna be easy. I'm just bleeding my life out here!_

I ran inside and grabbed her cell phone that lay in the corner of the porch. I scrolled through her iPhone contacts and selected Brown.

"What _now?"_

"This isn't Brooke." My mind whirling, I watched my girlfriend twitch on the carpet of white-and-red. "This is her boyfriend. Will Summerstein."

A long silence met my words.

I decided to fill it as best I could. "Look, I know about the wolves. And Brooke…she just saved my life. She shifted and attacked this huge black wolf that's been trying to get inside my house. It succeeded this time. She…" I felt myself starting to panic, but I kept my voice as level as I possibly could. "She's really hurt right now. She's losing a lot of blood."

More silence.

Anger powered me this time, blotting out my fear. "Speak! A wolf from _your _pack is dying, and if she does die, it's your fault, because that other wolf knows you, I think. And if it does, or if you even have the slightest idea of what that _thing _is, then you could've stopped it."

Silence.

Now it was rage that streaked through me, turning my vision red. "Are you even on the other line?"

"Yes."

"Then can't you speak to me?" Sadness touched my heart. "I'm desperate. I need to help her. I'm not going to spill the secret of the wolves. Just-just help her."

"I'm coming."

"And Kylie?"

"Her too."

"What about Colin?"  
>"The dead fish?" Brown's voice was twisted with wry amusement. "He's up, all right. He'll be coming. What's your name, by the way?"<p>

"Will. I told you that," I replied impatiently.

"Oh," he said. "I have short-term memory loss, so forgive me." His tone suddenly grew dramatic. "And I am the one, the only-"

"Brown," I cut him off flatly. "I know."

"Darn." Brown sighed. "We'll be over in fifteen."

"Bye."

I hung up and busied myself by scrolling through the songs on Brooke's iPhone Music section. I came across several bands and artists I knew: Paramore, Death Cab for Cutie, Owl City, Jordin Sparks, Avril Lavigne, Jonas and Plunkett, that kind of thing-when I heard something I'd never encountered in my life.

"_You're on my mind_

_And you're haunting me, haunting me_

_You're all I find_

_And it's hurting me, hurting me_

_This other part of me_

_Is something I don't wanna see_

_So now I need something to break me, break me_

_Break me free…"_

Brooke's voice was smooth and honeyed with alto tones, and at first I smiled, happy to hear her.

But then I frowned.

I realized what the song was about. The image of her as a wolf slipped into my mind.

"Oh," I gasped.

She didn't want to be a wolf at all. She hated it.

I was outside then, dragging the unconscious dog onto the deck. I draped my winter jacket over her body and ran my fingers through her thick chocolate fur. Luckily I'd been wearing three layers and I was still warm with my shirt and jacket.

"So you're the little John Lennon?"

My head snapped up, and I saw a man with green eyes and dark hair. A leather jacket clung to his upper body like he was a sword and this was his sheath. I assumed he was Brown.

I shrugged. "Wouldn't say that."

He laughed, and then saw Brooke. "Oh, no."

He raced over, gaze fearful. "I know what wolf you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Yup." He began trying to staunch the flow of blood with some moss and his own jacket. He was wearing layers too. "His name's Mickey."

"Like the mouse?"

"You bet." He cursed. "I need more cloth, kid."

I quickly shed my second jacket and dropped it beside Brown. "Go on."

"Mick's rather…eco-friendly. He hates the fact that humans from the city built homes here and cut down the trees, especially since he figures he'll be a wolf for the rest of his life." Brown's quick hands swaddled Brooke in more cloth. "He's been trying to rally other wolves to his cause. He's been leading attacks on humans, and I dunno what the heck he has against you, but you might wanna be careful from now on."  
>"Don't you stop them?"<p>

"I tell them not to, but sometimes they still disobey me. Sneak out at night and all that. I tried posting guards around the forest, but that only lead to bloodshed." Brown's intense gaze locked on mine. "He's a very powerful speaker, and he's gotten many of the pack to side with him."

"What're they going to do?" I asked, joking at first. "Kill me and my family, and anyone else that pisses them off?"

"They just might."

I stopped short. "Oh."

"Yeah," Brown replied sarcastically. "_Oh._"

"Well, it'll make the news, won't it? And then…" my voice trailed off. "Humans will start hunting them." I looked up at the pack leader. "Hunting you. And Kylie. And…" I felt like I was going to throw up. "Brooke."

"That's probable."

"Then what can we do?"

Brown narrowed his eyes. "Since when were you in this?"

I met his steely look. "Since I realized I liked Brooke more than I should."

My words were met with silence, just like on the phone.

And then he clapped.

"You're strong," he said approvingly. "Very determined. I like you."

"Thanks?" I said awkwardly.

"You're welcome!"

At once, Brooke jerked, shifting under the layers of cloth. I wrapped her tightly in them and carried her into the house with the help of the extra key Brown had.

"One more thing." I looked over my shoulder at him. "What do you mean by Mickey figures he'll be a wolf for the rest of his life? This isn't permanent is it?"  
>"Yes, actually." Brown threw it around like it wasn't a big deal. "When the wolves reach a certain age, we never shift back again."<p>

**Dun dun dun daaaaa. Cliffie, sorta. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Rnr!**

**Cheers,**  
><strong>Kylie Max<strong>


	11. Mickey Kylie

**Hmmm... Sorry for not posting. So I reward you with this chapter! :D And also, If you want, you can read Whisper on my friend who I've written this story with too! Her pen name on FF is Brooke Waters! :D**

MICKEY

_The pack pressed in around me, yips catching in their throats and swooping up into the indigo sky. I felt what seemed to be a million pelts all brushing against mine, giving me strength._

_All was well in the world._

_I inhaled deeply through my nose, feeling the spicy tang of the pines layer over the cool wetness of the snow. I could sense the two bucks brought down by Liam and Martha nearby._

_We met up with them, all fighting to get bites of deer. I managed to tear off a large mouthful, snarling at Fred when he tried to challenge me for it._

_And then there was a loud buzzing noise._

_I whirled around, lips curving back over my teeth._

_A tree shuddered and fell, crashing against the earth. Behind it, men with power saws attacked other trunks of the tall forest skyscrapers._

_Rage and despair filled me._

_I bounded straight towards the humans, my supporters following. I sent them all images of pouncing on the men, avoiding the power tools, and killing them._

_Because they were killing our home._

_I suddenly heard Brown and Kylie._

_DON'T MICKEY! __Brown screamed._

_He tackled me, pinning me against the leaves._

_Kylie tried herding the others back, but there were too many. More trees smashed down, and one wolf got crushed underneath it._

_Martha._

_I twisted free of Brown and launched myself at one of the men. My teeth found his shirt collar, and I dragged him back into the shadows._

_When he screamed, I killed him._

KYLIE

This was a total nightmare.

I didn't know how I'd gotten myself into this. But when Brown found Conner and me in the forest while I was leading him back to the house to get warmed up, I immediately sensed something was up as Brown got a call. Apparently Mickey had tried to attack Brooke for some reason and it was in front of the pack's house, risking the possibility that Colin's mom would see Brooke shift and the wolf attack.

"Oh god," I said, feeling sick to my stomach. Maybe the cold was getting to me too and I worried I'd shift back, even though I was wrapped with Colin's coat.

"You okay?" he asked, worried. He started to shrug off his second jacket but I protested and grasped Colin's thick winter coat around my shoulders again. I nodded and followed after Brown who was a few paces ahead of us. I caught up with him, leaving Colin a few paces behind. Things were a bit awkward between us after he woke up to find me curled around him in my wolf form, then seeing me shift and ONCE AGAIN have not a SCRAP of clothing on.

"So please explain to me what's going on…" I asked Brown.

"Well, Mickey's going bonkers and Brooke's been attacked. And kid?" Brown stopped walking and turned to Colin. Colin said nothing but raised his eyebrows. "No telling about us, got it?"

"Never." Colin whispered. He seemed to be looking at me as he said it, his eyes intense.

"Good. Keep it that way. Listen, I'm going to go ahead, stay out of trouble." Brown said as he turned around. Before I could ask Brown anything else he ran off through the woods, before I could react. I could've followed him but I could leave Colin again and even if I did, Colin wouldn't be able to keep up with our accelerated pace. I sighed heavily and proceeded to follow after Brown at a normal walking pace.

"What's wrong?" Colin asked from behind me. I glanced behind me and realized I should at least tell him what's going on.

"Mickey's going wild with eradicating the earth of humans as a wolf," I said. "Mickey's one of the more… violent wolves of the pack who never should've been bitten…" I gulped. Colin said nothing but looked at me in wonder.

"Wait, he's trying to get rid of the humans? Why?" A look of pure horror crossed Colin's face and I felt a bit of shame, knowing that one of my pack members was responsible for the assault on Colin's species.

"Mickey thinks that since we're going to become wolves permanently, we should have lots of space to be wolves, but the humans want to build more condos where the forest is." I started to walk away from Colin, towards the pack's house, listening for any sounds that might alarm me. A few times I glanced back at Colin. His face was still in the look of shock and horror.

"Wait, back up again, you're going to become wolves _**permanently**_?" His eyes got wide.

"Yup." Was all I said. "Me sooner that Brooke, since I was bitten a year before her."

"Oh…" was all Colin said. There was a pause of awkwardness between us, filled with only the crackle of leaves and our footsteps.

The rusty smell of blood hit me like a wall and my eyes widened in alarm as I realized it was Brooke's blood.

"We have to hurry," I said and launched myself into a sprint towards the house. I was almost tempted to strip the coat I had on and shift to get there faster but I still couldn't leave Colin behind. I heard urgent footsteps behind me and knew that Colin had followed after me.

Finally, we broke through the trees, only to find the pack's house's porch spattered with blood, Brooke's blood. My breath quickened and I saw that Brooke, Will and Brown were inside, through the window. Brooke was being bandaged up by Brown but her face was pale and ghostly. Will had a wild and panicked look on his face while Brown's face showed determination. I ran to the back door, but it was locked and I frantically pounded on the door.

"Brooke! Brooke!" I screamed and continued to pound on the door. "Let me in! It's Kylie and Colin!" Will threw open the door and let us in. Thankfully, she was in her human form and I rushed to her side. Brown was beside her body, almost literally pouring anesthetic over Brooke's wounds and then bandaging them up. Will's panicked eyes flickered over me, snow-covered and clad in Colin's jacket that almost came past my mid thighs. When his eyes hit Colin, his eyes darkened a bit but still focused on Brooke.

"What's the situation?" I asked frantically, scanning Brooke's pale face.

"She's lost a lot of blood and is in the risk zone of shifting again," Brown said urgently.

"Can we do anything to help her?" I asked.

"No, we just have to wait until she heals and wakes up. We can only try to keep her warm, for now," he said, with a slight monotone.

I grasped Brooke's cold hand and kneeled by the guest bed that Will and Brown had put her on, covering her up with several layers of blankets and towels. When my blood pressure dropped to normal I told Colin to lock the doors and cover the windows and to crank up the heat, he obliged as Brown sat back from his handiwork of bandages. Everything got quiet as we all waited around until Brooke woke up.

"Can I have a moment, please?" I asked, my voice cracking on the please. Colin looked at me with sympathy and Brown nodded understanding. Will though a few moments and reluctantly agreed, closing the door behind us.

I rubbed Brooke's fingers, warming them slightly and rested my chin on the edge of the bed.

"I am _**so **_sorry that I brought you into this mess." I whispered. If I had talked any louder, my voice would be cracking. "If I hadn't led the pack to you, you would've been a normal girl, worrying about boy, makeup and prom… I'm _**so… so sorry**_." I let my guilt wash over me in the tsunami it had built up to be. Ever since Brooke was bitten, she seemed out of place from her life as a wolf. When she was human even, the pack never really quite accepted her.

"Can you ever forgive me for getting you into this mess with Mickey and the wolves?" I let the hot tears fall from my cold body. I stared at Brooke's sleeping form and quietly got up from the floor I was kneeling at. I turned from her and crossed to the window in the guest room.

"Can you ever forgive Mickey for being so eco-friendly?" I shed Colin's jacket, opened the window, clambered out of the window and shut it. Before the cold overtook me, I said my last words. "After all, I _was _the one who planted the idea for Mickey to try to stop the humans."

**NOOOOOOO! KYLIE DON'T DO IT!**

**Rnr to save Kylie from turning evil!**


	12. The 2nd Official Whisper Guide

**The Second Official Whisper "In-Between" Chapter:**

**Written By Kylie Max and Brooke Waters**

**Kylie Max: **

A strong willed and determined girl who became a werewolf after being bit by a starving werewolf and joined the pack. She basically led her pack to Brooke who was attacked by her pack. She feels guilty about Brooke being a werewolf. She shifts at unusual times and unwillingly submits to her cursed life. She seems to have adjusted to being a werewolf and accepted that she's no longer a normal human.

Her past is still mysterious, as we don't know the whole story yet, except that she was rich before and seemed like she had the perfect life. She is hesitant around other people. She seems outgoing at times and stubborn. She is thoughtful and observes people from afar, since many people tend to avoid her because of her uniqueness. Likes to read.

Her appearance is of short, chin length, black hair and milk chocolate colored eyes. She is tan skinned and had long and lanky limbs. About 5'5" or 6".

She is a silver furred wolf with rich chocolate eyes.

According to what she says, she's responsible for Mickey's actions because she "planted the idea for Mickey to stop the humans" from destroying the forest. She's gone of somewhere after speaking to an unconscious Brooke after the attack. Might be at risk of being a traitor. Her record might not be as clean as we think it is.

She is Colin's love interest and is warming up to Colin himself.

**Brooke Waters:**

Analytical and smart, she thinks about how she appears to other people and is self-conscience at times. She became a wolf at the beginning of the series when the pack was hungry and decided to eat a human after Kylie led them to her. Shifting is extremely excruciating for her, as Kylie's is mildly painful. The pack seems to always find her whenever she's in need and they seem to like her.

Her appearance is of shoulder length brown hair and gray/heather eyes.

She is a dark brown wolf with gray eyes.

She was injured when trying to protect Will from Mickey. She has always been cautious of Mickey and doesn't seem to like him too much. She has a brotherly/sisterly relationship with Brown, the pack leader.

She and Will are in love with each other, but they haven't made it official yet.

**Colin Cohen:**

Not very social. His father left his mother and him for unknown reasons and lives in a small house and is short on money. He loves to read also and compliments things he thinks are beautiful. His room has many shelves which are filled with books. His mother always threatens to tear off his shelves when he misbehaves.

He has stunning black hair that turned copper at the tips, which turn out at the ends. He had bangs that are swept over his forehead and covered his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful blue, a royal blue on the edge that melted to a lighter aquamarine color blend melting into long eyelashes. 5'8" is where he's stuck at for now.

He saw Kylie shift when he first met her and thinks she smells like carnations as well as the musky wolfy scent. "Love at first sight" is defiantly applied to him. He has yet to tell Kylie and Kylie has yet to reciprocate him.

**Will Summerstein:**

A poetic young man who finds Brooke while out looking for song inspiration. Writes original songs and tunes and is very thoughtful and thinks think over before acting. Caring and gentile as he helps Brooke get settles being a werewolf. He is giving Brooke lessons on how to play the guitar and to write her own songs of her life.

He has messy, dirty blond hair, fair skin and almost black eyes. He has a lopsided, crooked smile.

He is totally infatuated with Brooke, going to the extreme to protect her with his own phone from Mickey.

His outlook on Colin is not so good, as he finds Colin a cold fish. We'll find out more about them later.

**Brown:**

Brown has brown curly hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a brown leather jacket he wears all the time. 6'5''. Sarcastic attitude. Leader of the Riversteen pack. Kind of a softie inside.

He is very much like an older brother to Brooke.

**Mickey:**

Mickey is a werewolf who thinks that since the werewolves will stay wolves for the rest of their lives eventually, the werewolves should try to stop the humans from destroying their potential home.

He is pitch black and very environmentally friendly. We don't know what he looks like in human form yet but we will soon since the climate's getting warmer and spring is approaching the pack.


	13. Colin

**So... Long time no write... Anyways, this is just sorta a filler chapter because Brooke (not her real name, just a pen name) and I were bored so she helped inspire me to write this...**

**_NEWS! AFTER WHISPER ENDS, THERE WILL BE ANOTHER SERIES!_**

COLIN

_Why was she taking so long?_

Kylie had been in Brooke's room for nearly twenty minutes and I could just _feel _the anticipation rolling off of Will who was fidgeting like he had ants in his pants.

"Be patient," I said, trying to calm Will. However, Will had other plans.

"Excuse me, but I don't think 'being patient' is quite easy when my..." he hesitated for a fraction of a second. "My friend is practically bleeding to death!" He glared at me and continued to fidget.

"So... Anyone like football?" Brown awkwardly got in.

"Hate it." Will said curtly.

"Don't bother with it." I said shortly. Brown seemed to deflate and we all stood around silently. But Brown didn't want to give up.

"How do you guys do in school, since you actually have time to attend?"

"It's alright. I have lots of friends so I focus on that mostly." Will was true. He did have a lot of friends. He'd come into school in the mornings with his posse, laughing loudly and catching each other in headlocks.

"Same. I'm the top in the school." I said. While Will focused on friends, I focused on academics. I'd spend _hours_ on studying for test to make sure every detail, every note was carefully documented and saved in my brain.

"Hm. Opposite ends of the spectrum then." Brown mused. "Do you socialize with each other?"

"No."

"Nope."

Silence.

"Why?" Brown asked. He walked over and stretched out on the couch, yawning. "You both seem like nice guys."

More silence.

"He's too carefree."

"He's too uptight," we said in unison. We both shot each other burning glares.

"Do you even _want _to socialize?" Brown raised an eyebrow.

"No," we both said again.

"Well, at least you too can agree on that." Brown shook his head and muttered to himself.

The only sound in the room was the humming of the aged lights and the wind outside.

_Kylie, what's happening?_

"_What _on _Earth _is taking so long for that girl to be done with Brooke?" Will glanced anxiously at the door again.

"Why would I know?" I asked.

"It was a rhetorical question, stupid." He said dryly back.

"Shut up, I have a higher GPA than you do!" I said.

"Obviously, you don't apply it to the real world then." He shot back.

"Well, _excuse_ me for making you teed off. I was simply trying to answer your question." I said indignantly.

"Well, _don't_." He said harshly. I tried to tell myself to calm down but I couldn't help feeling the urge to want to hit Will. He seemed so rude and egotistical, it made my blood boil.

"Alright everyone, bristle down." Brown said, waving his hand in the air. "No room for arguments here."

The room fell back into silence again and Brown slowly let his eyes drift closed. Only when he started to snore lightly did Will break the silence.

"Alright, so what's your problem?" He whispered to me. I thought for a few moments.

"Nothing is my problem, what's yours?" I asked. He shook his head in a 'I can't believe you're asking me that' kind of way.

"My..." He hesitated once again. I guess he was spotty on his relationship with Brooke and I suspected something had gone on between them that was going to be explained later. "Friend almost got killed because of Mickey... I can't help but to think that it's going to be all my fault if she doesn't make it through this..."

"Do you think she'll blame you?" I asked. Will eyes sparked and stared into my blue ones. Blue and black. Blue and black. "From what I was told, she _willingly _protected you, so I don't think you're to blame..." I said logically. Will looked a little relived but I could tell he was still worried. I glanced at the door again.

"I'm going to check on Kylie, make sure everything's okay..." I said making my way to the door. "She's been in there too long for my liking..." I reached for the door and instantly, felt that something was off. The door creaked slightly as it opened inward and I looked around the room.

The room was empty.

No Kylie.

Brooke lay peacefully in her bed, sleeping soundly. The window was firmly shut. My coat was folded neatly on the chair beside Brooke's bed. She was gone. The wind outside howled and I felt myself grow cold. Off in the distance, I heard a howl above the wind.

It was a lonely and sad howl. One filled of regret and longing. The sad howl invaded my core and I felt like crying.

"Colin? Is everything okay?" Will padded through the door. His eyes held curiosity and I stood by the window. "Where's Kylie?" he asked.

"Gone, long gone." I said, and I turned back to the window.

**Awwwww... Poor Colin... My OCs hate me because I like to make them suffer...**


	14. Brooke Will 4

**Alrighty another chappie! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: Brooke and I don't own WOMF! (As much as we'd like to...)**

BROOKE

I opened my eyes to find dried blood on my shirt, pants, and skin. It crackled as I rolled on my side. The pain was like a distant memory. I felt fortunate.

Will's hand was in mine, I looked up and saw the dark circles etched out under his black irises. He smiled, but I got the sense it had taken a lot of work to put it there, to lift his cheekbones, to make himself convincing. He was wearing a mask, and it disturbed me.

"Don't lie," I said.

He sighed. "What did I lie about?"

"You're exhausted, and feeling like crap. Admit the truth, William." I laughed. "You need guidance."

"Why are you going all Yoda on me?"

"Because," I replied curtly. "You need me to be."

His shoulders sagged. "All right. So what?"

"So what?" I sat up, grimacing as a faint blaze of pain thrust through my ribs. "Ugh. Whatever. The point is, my dear boyfriend is confused. And with me and my wolf wisdom, I can provide answers."

"Well?" He threw up his hands. "All powerful wolf girlfriend, help me! I'm lost on the path of life. There, happy?"

"Very." I smiled triumphantly. "What's on your mind?"

"Well, you risked your life for mine, a psycho tree-hugger wolf is trying to kill me for some strange reason, and all that I seem to be good at in this predicament is strumming my guitar, singing, and kissing you. I'm a hopeless human. What can I do to help?"

I smacked him on the arm. "Shut your trap. You are good at stuff!"

Will rolled his eyes. "Uh-huh."

I swallowed hard. "You are the wolf pack's only link to any actual good humans. And Colin, too."

He sighed. "Well, Colin and I don't exactly…click. I'm like the sun, he's like the moon. I'm like fire, he's like water. _We don't get along_."

I punched him on the arm. "Seriously?"

"One-hundred percent serious."

I groaned. "Let's just…drop this. I'm hungry. Can I get some food?" I eyed him. "Because saving your life and running through forests really affect a girl's appetite."

He smiled at this. "We're at the pack house, so can I mooch some stuff from the fridge?"

"Sure. Brown won't mind."

Will went into the kitchen and returned with a defeated expression. "Everything has mold on it."

"Huh?" I frowned.

"Unless you want some baby-back ribs that tastes like your upper lip in the morning."

I laughed. "Well, get some takeout or something. Or some simple snack food."

"OK."

He dialed a number on his cell, and he ordered some Chinese. "They'll be at the door in a few minutes."

I peered hungrily out the window, flecked with flurries of snow. "Well, they'd better hurry." I gave him a mischievous look. "Otherwise I could eat a moose."

"You'd probably shift, catch one, and bring it back as a gift." He wrinkled his nose. "Raw moose. How…lovely."

A knock sounded on the door, and I raised an eyebrow. "The food can't be here that quick..." A boy with shaggy black hair and troubled blue eyes emerged from behind the door.

"Colin," Will said flatly. "Hey, dude."

I gasped. "Colin!"

"Brooke, I assume," Colin said to Will like I didn't exist.

"Uh-huh." Will's expression was wary, cautious almost, like he didn't trust Colin in the slightest.

Colin turned to me, his actions formal. "Hello. I'm Colin Cohen." He extended a hand to me.

"Brooke Waters," I replied, shaking his slender hand. "Good to meet you." I grinned at him. "I understand you know Kylie?"

His pale cheeks flushed a bright red. "Yeah, I know her."

I turned to Will. "Speaking of Kylie, where is she?"

"She's gone. I don't know where she went."

I rubbed my temples, a foggy memory rising out of the depths of my half-conscious mind. "I remember something she told me…"

Colin and Will peered at me expectantly, Colin's intense blue eyes widening as he took in the dried blood staining my shirt and skin.

I swallowed hard.

"I...I know what she said," I whispered. Horror pulsed through me.

"What?" Will took my hand, his warm fingers lacing through mine.

"Oh, my God," I said softly. "Kylie…she told Mickey to stop the humans from cutting down the trees in the forest."

Will said a bunch of colorful words I didn't like to think about and groaned. "So she unleashed this crazed murderer on me?"

"I don't know." I pressed my face into my hands. "Holy freaking…"

Then, the doorbell rang, and I opened it to see an awkward takeout teen. "Tai Lang Chinese!" His gaze fell on me, and he gaped.

Will appeared beside me. "Scram, kid. But leave the food." He shoved two ten- dollar bills into his hand and snatched up the takeout boxes.

I jumped back as the cold air bit into me, shuddering.

Will slammed the door, and I turned to Colin. "Care for orange chicken?"

WILL

Minutes later, we were all shoveling Chinese food of our choice into our mouths.

Brooke chewed her vegetable lo-mein, chopsticks perched artistically in her fingers.

Colin was picking at his chicken-fried rice, and I resisted the urge to scream at him to leave.

I swallowed some beef and grimaced. "So…has Kylie…."

We all knew the question though: _Has Kylie betrayed us?_

**Man, that's what we're ALL thinking... Anyways, stay tuned for more!**_  
><em>


	15. Will Brooke

**If some of you noticed, I accidentally put out the wrong chapter!**

**I forgot to put the one before this chapter out! Sorry for the confusion!**

**Sorry for the long wait, (again) my fault.**

* * *

><p><strong>WILL<strong>

My eyes searched for the wolf in the trees.

"C'mon Kylie," Brooke muttered. "Come out, come out, wherever you are…"

Her silver coat would be vibrant amongst the white snow. I took a slow breath, the cold air burning in my throat and nose.

"There!" Brooke's gray eyes lit up, and her finger settled on the sleek metallic blur in the forest.

She shot forward, arms and legs pumping, shaking and quivering as she gave in to the cold. I leaped after her.

Brooke's brown pelt gleamed as she ran, her muscles and strong legs rolling under her skin. She chased after Kylie, a bark rising in her throat.

The two collided, bowling each other over, and Brooke pinned Kylie down in the snow, her paws on her chest. Her teeth snagged themselves in Kylie's scruff, and she began dragging her back towards the pack house.

**BROOKE**

_My name is Brooke Waters. I live in Riversteen, Minnesota. I am sixteen years old._

I snarled, chasing down Kylie. I slammed into her, sending her collapsing down on her backside.

_My name is Brooke Waters. I like Will Summerstein. I don't know if we're dating. It's possible. I don't know._

I saw the human, his black eyes burning intensely. I pulled Kylie further along.

_My name is Brooke. Kylie is my best friend. Kylie is-_

I felt the door bang open at the human's touch and a rush of warm air slide out of the building. My skin itched as I felt the heat.

_Brooke_

_Will_

_Kylie_

_Wolf_

_Snow_

_Yelling_

_Shift_

_Skin is_

_Breaking_

_Kylie_

_Human_

_Lost_

_Within myself_

_I don't know_

_Pain_

_Will_

_I_

_Never_

_Wanted_

_This_

"Brooke," Will whispered.

I swallowed; my throat was dry. The lights flooding the room were excruciatingly bright.

Kylie was panting, her eyes wide. "What was _that _for?"

"We-" I gasped "-need-to-talk."

She turned away from me, shame registering on her face. "Look. I know. You probably hate my freaking guts for joining Mickey. I. Get. It."

"Kylie!" I said. "I don't 'hate your freaking guts'." I took her hand gently in mine. "I just…I just need to know why."

"Um," Will said awkwardly. "Before you start talking emotionally and doing your, I don't know, _girl chat, _would you mind clothing yourselves? Like, right now?" He turned away, face blushing, and I grabbed a blanket, shielding myself.

"Whoa!" Kylie flushed and burrowed under a thick afghan. "This life just gets weirder and weirder. One minute I'm a wolf, the next I'm sitting naked in a living room."

"I'm not bad."

I stared at Kylie's pale face, her brown eyes earnest.

"I get that, Kyles." The two of us were now dressed; Kylie wore skinny jeans and a collared shirt with a tie and blazer, and I wore a pretty turquoise dress, leggings, and a ski jacket. "But why'd you join him?"

Kylie took a deep breath.

"I merely _suggested _to Mickey to _maybe _do something about the fact that as wolves we wouldn't have a home when we permanently stayed wolves," Will flinched but didn't interrupt. "However, it was _Mickey _who was the one who blew it out of the water and interpreted it as 'Kylie wants a peaceful home so I'm going to take lots of lived to make it safe for her!'

My eyebrows shot up. "Wait a sec. Mickey did that for _you_?"

Will made a whistling noise. "Oooh. Mickey's got a _crush_!"

Kylie scowled and punched him on the arm. "Shut up." She glared at him, but nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, Mickey kind of likes me. So what? Anyhow, he started attacking after that. I asked him to stop, but he threw the whole story back in my face and so… we fought and I left and then… met Colin when searching for Brooke."

I felt my eyes widen. "That makes sense. But…" I felt my eyes stretch even wider. "Holy crap, did you like Mickey?" I gasped again. "Do you like Colin? Agh, I feel like an idiot! Why didn't I see it before?"

"See what?" Will asked incredulously.

"That my best friend had GUY problems! Hello!" I smacked my forehead. Kylie's blush was evident and her eyes were wide.

"Weeeeeeellllllll…. Can… can we talk about this later… Like, when _WILL _isn't here?" Kylie glanced at Will who was gazing innocently at her.

I groaned. "Fine. Gosh, I didn't know I was such a girlie on the inside." I sighed. "That's beside the point. I won't tell!" Will said indignantly, pointing to himself.

"Will," Kylie said, pointing at him. "Your halo is slipping."

She continued, and I listened.

"That's how everything happened. The only reason I went back to Mickey _now _is to try to stop him now when he hasn't taken another life. Right now, Mickey thinks that I've finally come to terms with his thinking and that I'm pleased with his actions."

I sighed and start singing:

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry_

_You don't know how lovely you are_

_I had to find you, tell you I need you,_

_Tell you I set you apart._

_Tell me your secrets and ask me your questions,_

_Oh let's go back to the start_

_Running in circles, comin' up tails_

_Heads on a science apart…_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_Oh, it's such a shame for us to part_

_Nobody said it was easy,_

_No one ever said it would be this hard…_

_I'm going back to the start."_

Kylie just watched me as I sang "The Scientist", her eyes sad and understanding.

"Sorry," I said. "That's just what I thought of."

"It was beautiful," she replied. "Thank you."

I shrugged. "No prob. So, basically, our number-one-wolf-enemy has a crush on you and is planning to slaughter more humans, and you're trying to stop him?"

"Pretty much."

I exhaled shakily. "Then we've got work to do."

* * *

><p><strong>Rnr please!<strong>


	16. Kylie Colin Kylie Colin

**Well, I've decided to update some more. If some of you noticed, I accidentally put out the wrong chapter! **

**I forgot to put the one before this chapter out! Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

><p><strong>KYLIE<strong>

I wanted to ask where Colin was.

He was no where to be found and I was wondering where he was. Brooke and Will made a point of not mentioning anything of him either.

Ever since Brooke brought me back from the forest, I'd been on edge. I would repeatedly stop in front of a window facing the woods and just stare out it. I can't say if I was looking for Mickey or for answers but they sure as heck weren't coming to me anyways. Brooke would sometimes catch me.

For instance, like now.

"Kylie, what's bothering you?"

I jerked back from the window, rubbing my forehead with the sleeve of my sweater. The warm smell of dinner wafted from the dining room. Will and Brooke had prepared dinner from the meager collection of cans from the pantry and from the old cook book Brown had bought ages ago. Dinner was mainly when we were going to have a pow wow on what to do about Mickey.

"Nothing," I lied.

"Ok, let me put it this way. Tell me or I'm throwing you out again." Brooke said with her hands on her hips. I just stared at her and smiled.

"It's nothing concerning," I told her. She frowned but didn't press me anymore, although I could tell it was going to be eating at her later. Instead, she led me to the dinning room where Will was setting the plates and cutlery down. He broke into a broad smile when he saw Brooke. I sighed.

"Where's Colin?" Brooke slowly looked at me and Will seemed to ignore me. Brooke bit her lip and looked at Will. They seemed to be communicating through glances.

"Kylie... Colin stormed out of the house when Brown came back without you. We haven't seen him since then. I'm sorry Kylie..." I felt my stomach tighten. Colin probably still thought I was a traitor. He had every reason to think I was anyways. Brooke and Will thought so when they finally caught me.

But I had to solve this on my own. Besides this wasn't any of his concern anyways. The conflict with Mickey and the pack had nothing to do with him. He had the ability to shut it all out and pretend that this was all a dream.

Suddenly, from the back porch a low growling began to sound. Soft at first until it began to increase until it was howling. Without even having to sniff the air I knew it was Mickey. I stood stalk stiff while Brooke and Will listened wide eyed.

"Kylie, what are we going to do?" Brooke whispered. "Mickey's here."

"The only thing I can do," I said, moving towards the living room. Brooke grabbed my arm and looked at me with wide eyes.

"No, Kylie, I won't let you shift again. We need you here, I need you, we can deal with Mickey together, but later," she said with earnest eyes. I heard Will start to slowly make his way towards us. I shook my head.

"Brooke," I said gently. "I can hardly keep a straight head as a wolf as it is. If I can persuade Mickey to let the whole thing go..." I trailed off because that was when Colin walked in the front door.

Colin's blue eyes immediately took in the scene. He stood still, clutching a book in his right hand while his left hand was frozen in the process of removing his scarf.

"Kylie," he whispered. I ran through the situation in my head, trying to assess my situation.

1. Mickey was outside (how the heck can he keep a straight head enough to track me and keep on to the thought of eliminating the humans?) possibly wanting to kill everyone but me.

2. Colin walked in (UBER AWKWARD) mainly because he doesn't know if I'm good or bad yet (And as a guy, he's seen me NAKED so many times).

3. Brooke and Will are confused and lost since I'm basically a double spy.

Why is my life so complicated?

"Colin, I have to go now but Brooke and Will will," I paused just to smile at the similar words. However my friends weren't in a humorous mood at the moment. Colin just stared at me with sad eyes. I didn't know that he could make those kinds of eyes. "... Explain everything. Mickey's here and I have to go, I'm really sorry!" I pulled away from Brooke's grasp and literally ran out the back door, rushing past the black wolf who leapt back in surprise. I stopped at the edge of the trees to look back. Colin was standing alone on the back porch while Brooke and Will stood at the window. All of them had faces of worry and disapproval. The black wolf stood staring at me, it's eyes blazing with accusations.

I was betraying my friends again. I was going to lose everything again.

"I'm sorry," I called over the wind but the last syllable was cut off with a choke as I fell, my skin melting and shifting once again.

* * *

><p><strong>COLIN<strong>

I had to restrain myself. I had to make sure I didn't loose my cool about Kylie suddenly appearing and the disappearing again.

I watched her run away from us. From me. And back to the psychotic wolf who possibly had a crush on the girl who I think I like.

Why her?

Of all girls? Why Kylie? I could've gone for someone normal. Someone with enough smarts not to wear super short shorts, tight skirts, and low cut shirts. Someone who was cheerful and dramatic at the same time. Someone who wasn't Kylie.

But that's just not how fate liked to work.

When I saw a silver wolf timidly emerge from the trees, those deep brown eyes didn't go to the wolf's companion.

They went to me.

Almost as if they were trying to convey a message. I'm sorry, I trust you, but I really need to try to solve this on my own. So please wait a bit until I can return to you.

And then, the wolves were gone.

Will and Brooke stayed inside but they were looking out the window. I heard Brooke break into tears. But i just stayed outside. I waited and waited.

I can't say what I was waiting for but I still waited until my mother found me from the neighboring porch and called me back.

* * *

><p><strong>KYLIE<strong>

Thoughts of killing the humans standing near the house hit me as soon as I shifted. The black wolf growled at me and stepped menacingly towards me as soon as we'd fled from the edge of human dens.

Slowly, I backed down, flattening my ears, tucking my tail and bowing my head. But the black wolf was not happy.

Instead of accepting my surrender, he suddenly pounced on me, bitting and scratching at my sides. He nipped my ears and battered my sides. Pain exploded from my back right paw and on my left shoulder. But I did nothing to stop him. Since when had I become so weak and fearful?

Eventually he stopped, huffed and walked away. I limped after him timidly until we got back to the pack. The pack nuzzled me, licking my wounds that had begun to bleed. We settled in for the night, all tangled with each other.

The black wolf sat alone over the pack. He looked really lonely and sad. Why did I care about the alpha who attacked me?

* * *

><p><strong>COLIN<strong>

That night, I dreamed of Kylie.

It started at school. I sat up from my desk, confused with my surroundings. The bell had just rung and everyone scattered until everything was silent. Even the teacher had left. The high sun indicated that school had just ended.

"Sleeping in class, Colin? That's no good," a voice called from ahead of me. A girl with short black hair sat a few rows a head of me and two to the side. Her back was to me. It looked like she was writing a few more things down in her notebook until she closed it and turned around, smiling at me.

Kylie smiled warmly at me. She got up and walked over plopping into the chair next to me. I stared at her mesmerized. It had been so long since Kylie was in school that I'd forgotten that she even went to my school.

"You never sleep in class, Colin. What's up? Something bothering you?" Kylie asked. Her smile seemed too warm to be normal and for a second I wondered if this was actually the Kylie I knew currently or if this was how I wanted Kylie to be in real life.

"You should know," I said, slightly sulking. I turned away from her. She smiled instead though.

"Would you really like it, like me, if i was normal?" Kylie whispered. I jerked my head up. Of course the figment of Kylie made from my imagination would know that I liked her. I sighed.

"No..." I reluctantly said. I realized that Kylie wouldn't be Kylie since she wasn't a werewolf. "I suppose not..."

"Then what's the problem?" she said, amused at my turmoil. "If it isn't that fact that I'm different from humans, what is it?" I had no answer for her.

"Because... I feel like you betrayed me?" I guessed.

"Didn't I say that Brooke and Will would explain?" Kylie laughed. "Don't worry, I'll fix everything myself, that way we can all live peacefully." There she went again, doing things on her own. Didn't she know that the reason she had friends was to rely on them and have their help?

"But I don't want to lose you," I protested. Not that I had her to begin with though. "I don't want to lose the chance to be with you more." I corrected myself.

"Don't worry," Kylie said. She pulled my face closer to hers. With fingers embedded in my hair, she kissed me softly on my nose. I felt my blush spreading across my cheeks but I wasn't disliking the feeling. My heart thumped loudly in my chest. "I'll be gone for a little bit but just wait alright? Please wait." She looked almost desperate but instead just pulled me closer. I knew that she was going to kiss me because I could feel her hot breath on my face, I felt her racing heart through her fingers and I wanted it too.

But then I was dragged back to reality. I woke in my dark bedroom. The night was heavy and I shivered. This was a night only for the lonely.

From the woods, a lone wolf cried to the moon. I wonder if it was Kylie.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Rnr! It means A LOT!<strong>


	17. The 3rd Official Whisper Guide

**The Third Official Whisper "In-Between" Chapter:**

**Written By Kylie Max**

**The underlined parts are the parts that differ from the last 'In-Between' chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>Kylie Max: <strong>

A strong willed and determined girl who became a werewolf after being bit by a starving werewolf and joined the pack. She basically led her pack to Brooke who was attacked by her pack. She feels guilty about Brooke being a werewolf. She shifts at unusual times and unwillingly submits to her cursed life. She seems to have adjusted to being a werewolf and accepted that she's no longer a normal human.

Her past is still mysterious, as we don't know the whole story yet, except that she was rich before and seemed like she had the perfect life. She is hesitant around other people. She seems outgoing at times and stubborn. She is thoughtful and observes people from afar, since many people tend to avoid her because of her uniqueness. Likes to read.

Her appearance is of short, chin length, black hair and milk chocolate colored eyes. She is tan skinned and had long and lanky limbs. About 5'5" or 6".

She is a silver furred wolf with rich chocolate eyes.

According to what she says, she's responsible for Mickey's actions because she "planted the idea for Mickey to stop the humans" from destroying the forest. She's gone of somewhere after speaking to an unconscious Brooke after the attack. Might be at risk of being a traitor. Her record might not be as clean as we think it is. As a wolf, she cares for the black wolf that is Mickey but wonders why she cares for him when he sometimes abuses her and goes against her views. 

She is Colin's love interest and is warming up to Colin himself.

**Brooke Waters:**

Analytical and smart, she thinks about how she appears to other people and is self-conscience at times. She became a wolf at the beginning of the series when the pack was hungry and decided to eat a human after Kylie led them to her. Shifting is extremely excruciating for her, as Kylie's is mildly painful. The pack seems to always find her whenever she's in need and they seem to like her.

Her appearance is of shoulder length brown hair and gray/heather eyes.

She is a dark brown wolf with gray eyes.

She was injured when trying to protect Will from Mickey. She has always been cautious of Mickey and doesn't seem to like him too much. She has a brotherly/sisterly relationship with Brown, the pack leader.

She and Will are in love with each other, but they haven't made it official yet.

She is very wise at times and always compassionate and caring about Kylie. She's very protective of her despite it being her who needs the protection sometimes. 

**Colin Cohen:**

Not very social. His father left his mother and him for unknown reasons and lives in a small house and is short on money. He loves to read also and compliments things he thinks are beautiful. His room has many shelves which are filled with books. His mother always threatens to tear off his shelves when he misbehaves.

His school life is very empty. He barely has one friend but he's super smart and a bit of a perfectionist. He spends hours studying for each assignment to make sure it's done to the best of his abilities.

He has stunning black hair that turned copper at the tips, which turn out at the ends. He had bangs that are swept over his forehead and covered his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful blue, a royal blue on the edge that melted to a lighter aquamarine color blend melting into long eyelashes. 5'8" is where he's stuck at for now.

He saw Kylie shift when he first met her and thinks she smells like carnations as well as the musky wolfy scent. "Love at first sight" is defiantly applied to him. He has yet to tell Kylie and Kylie has yet to reciprocate him.

He often gets down on himself because of the situations around him. He deliberately distances himself from people to prevent hurting people but after he met Kylie, he's gradually beginning to warm up to people.

**Will Summerstein:**

A poetic young man who finds Brooke while out looking for song inspiration. Writes original songs and tunes and is very thoughtful and thinks think over before acting. Caring and gentile as he helps Brooke get settles being a werewolf. He is giving Brooke lessons on how to play the guitar and to write her own songs of her life. Sometimes he puts himself down though.

He has messy, dirty blond hair, fair skin and almost black eyes. He has a lopsided, crooked smile.

He is totally infatuated with Brooke, going to the extreme to protect her with his own phone from Mickey. He often jokes around with her while the situation may be serious. 

His outlook on Colin is not so good, as he finds Colin a cold fish. We'll find out more about them later.

**Brown:**

Brown has brown curly hair, green eyes, tan skin, and a brown leather jacket he wears all the time. 6'5''. Sarcastic attitude. Leader of the Riversteen pack. Kind of a softie inside.

He is very much like an older brother to Brooke.

His attempts to engage Colin and Will in conversation are futile and even though he's pack leader, he seems to know things last.

Has a knack for falling asleep while most of the action is going on. He may be a clown, but's a bit of strategist.

He shifts, and finds Mickey trying to take over as alpha. He attacks Mickey 

**Mickey:**

Mickey is a werewolf who thinks that since the werewolves will stay wolves for the rest of their lives eventually, the werewolves should try to stop the humans from destroying their potential home.

He is pitch black and very environmentally friendly. We don't know what he looks like in human form yet but we will soon since the climate's getting warmer and spring is approaching the pack.

He has been nicknamed the "psycho tree-hugger wolf" by Colin, Brooke and Will.

As a wolf, he tries to take over as alpha in Brown's absence even though he isn't beta. The pack follows him, but they are always questioning his leadership.


	18. Discontinuation

I am so sorry to do this to the faithful readers that we still have, but unfortunently, both of us writers, Brooke and I, have lost our inspiration and have decided to discontinue this story! We're so sorry!

However, you can read the new version of this story (WARNING: SLOW updates) on my dA profile: canibeurfirst. deviantart gallery/ 37943063 (without spaces)

So sorry! Please forgive us!


	19. NW Kylie

**So as I said before, we (my friend and I who are writing this story) have slowly stopped writing because school and other things are taking up our time to write (which is really bad). So we decided after looking over the chapters that we're going to terminate the old Whisper and rewrite it! So here is the second chapter, ****written by me, (which is a continuation of the first chapter of the old Whisper). I hope you enjoy! XD**

* * *

><p>KYLIE<p>

"Mickey, shut up." I said. The cafe's bright florescent lights and the sun streaming through the glass did nothing to cover my blush. The muffled chittering of the surrounding people did nothing to stifle the words coming out of Mickey's mouth.

"Why? I can see you ogling at him." Mickey teased.

"Shut up, I said." I glared at him. I covered my hot cheeks with my frosty hands, which only made Mickey laugh harder. We were enjoying our last days as human together. Coffee seemed to warm us up all the time. Standing in line, we chatted quietly, or at least I was trying to.

The subject of Mickey's teasing and my attention, was the barista. The boy had fluffy (but neat) black hair almost as dark as Mickey's. It was swept across his forehead and eyebrows and came down around his ears. His eyes were a guarded blue and his skin was a caramel tan. He was fit and well toned and I felt myself starting to drifting into a day dream. He looked like he was the same age as I was, maybe older.

Snap, snap.

Mickey's fingers were shoved into my face as he snapped them. I jerked back but Mickey steadied me with a hand. He was older than I was, but only about a year. If we went to school, I'd be a sophomore and Mickey would be a junior. He was, however, several inches taller than I was and good looking. Several times during the summer when we were walking down the sidewalk, people would approach him and ask if he would be a model. His high cheekbones and square jaw were attractive. Several people would misunderstand and think I was his girlfriend sometimes. I'd see people do double takes or receive glares of jealousy and envy from passing girls.

"Can I take your order?" The guy asked. His name plate read COLIN.

"Sure I'll have a latte..." I said, wanting to make eye contact but ended up staring at his teeth. His teeth were absolutely white.

"And I'll have a hot caramel macchiato." Mickey said from behind.

"Of course. They'll be ready in a few. What's the name for the order?" Colin has a black sharpie poised as he lifted Mickey's cup from the dispenser.

"Mi-"

"It's Kylie." I said quickly. Mickey looked surprised as he glanced at me but I tried to ignore him. "Kylie." I repeated. Colin's hand hesitated but then wrote down my name. I almost felt giddy as his hand muscles moved to form the letters.

We found a place to sit at a small table by the window. I sat with my body facing Colin so I could sneak glances at him. It was early afternoon and the day was beautiful. Not too hot but not so cool that Mickey and I risked shifting.

"What was _that_?" Mickey said when he sat down.

"Going for him," I smirked. "Wasn't that what you wanted?" Mickey scowled, but didn't argue. "Your face is going to stick like that if you don't change it." Which made Mickey scowl even more. Just then I heard my name from the counter. I shrugged at Mickey and stood to get our coffee.

Walking over to the counter where the warm coffee decadence sat was like walking to receive an Olympic medal. Colin pushed the the latte cup over to me and I spied something amazing.

Instead of the usual leaf deco made from the milk and the expresso, there was a cute little wolf face with a paw. Oh, the irony. Colin saw me admiring the latte art.

"Do you like it?" he asked. He cleaned up a few drips of other drinks as his partner manned the cashier. His long sleeved white shirt was rolled up to his elbows, giving him a very clean, artistic look.

"Of course. You might say I have a special... connection with wolves," I smiled mischievously. If only Colin knew my secret.

"Ah, don't we all," he gave a stunning smile back. He was referencing Riversteen's history. This town had an odd connection with wolves. Riversteen was located in Minnesota and had a particularly large forest that was home to one of the largest wolf packs. Many scientists come to observe the pack however, this particular pack has been elusive and sighting are rarely reported. The town's main profit was from tourism and exclusive photos of almost ever member of the wolf pack. The town had even given each identified pack member their own name. There was even a museum for the pack!

Before my face heated up again, I thanked him for the delicious coffee and made my way back to the table. Mickey had a mixed expression on his face. Something between amusement and annoyance.

"Have fun flirting with the pretty boy?" He said, his chin leaning on his palm.

"You're one to talk," I shot back and smiled playfully. Setting the caramel macchiato, Mickey took it and sipped on it. He spied the latte art and smiled.

"Cute," he mused. But then a flicker of concern crossed his features, his voice became really low as he leaned in. "Do you think he knows?" I raised an eyebrow and gave Mickey my 'are you kidding' look.

"Of course not," I said sipping the latte. I was reluctant to ruin the wolf, but the latte had to be sipped. It was asking for it. I closed my eyes to savor the tastes, noting the hints of vanilla and the deep coffee flavor. When I opened my eyes, I smiled contentedly.

"What?" Mickey frowned. He was asking about my coy smile.

"Oh, I was just thinking about what a shame it is."

"What is?"

"How Colin," I jerked my head towards him, who was now serving another customer. "Is a human. About what a shame it is that I'm not." Mickey sighed and scratched the back of his head.

"But that's what I'm here for," he blushed.

"l know..." I shrugged. "But I'm a girl. I can look at other guys."

Mickey looked uncomfortable, but eventually eased out of his bad we finished our coffee, Mickey and I got up to leave. I went back up to the counter to give the porcelain cup and saucer back.

"Thanks for the latte," I called out to Colin. He looked up from the drink he was making and nodded, giving a slightly lopsided smile. He held up a finger to tell me to wait. Mickey stood by the door, the scowl returning to his face.

When he finished with the drink he took the sharpie in one hand and held out the other.

"May I?" he asked. Very gentlemanly. I chuckled and held out my hand. He took my hand and wrote his number down. When he was done, he mouthed the words 'call me' and held his thumb and pinky to the side of his face. I smiled back and winked.

When I returned to Mickey, he gave me a pointed look and shook his head. We finally exited the coffee shop and walked back to the pack's house.

It really was a shame that Colin was human. After all, I was part of the Riversteen pack, and the warm summer air was fleeting.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah... please Rnr!<strong>


End file.
